Los ultimos humanos
by Richie3f
Summary: Soy malo con los summary lean si gustan Finn x Fionna Posible lemon en futuros capitulos
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, despues de tener fallas con mi computadora, bloqueos mentales, y un largo castigo de parte de mis padres, por fin estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic o mas bien un one shot, sobre una de mis parejas favoritas despues del finnceline, estare haciendo one shots de casi todas las parejas que puedan existir y mejor lo explico al final disfruten

(FINN POV)

Ahi estabamos los dos, sobre mi cama, sudados, desnudos, haciendo el acto prohibido al que Jake le decia nivel 15, el cual siempre me decia que me alejara de el, ¿porque debia alejarme de algo que se sentia tan bien? no lo se tal vez por que no tenia la edad pero por favor, ya tengo 17 años y...

Fi- ¡Finn ya no aguanto mas m-m-me voy a venir!- Fionna interrumpio mis pensamientos con un grito que gracias a Glob Jake no escucho por que se quedo con Arcoiris esta noche dandonos la oportunidad que tanto deseabamos

Yo tambien estaba a punto de venirme, llevabamos un buen rato pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar alguna vez, iba a sacar mi "instrumento" como le decia Fionna pero ella lo evito dandome una mirada que decia "dejalo ahi"

La temperatura del cuarto estaba aumentando cada vez mas, el calor ya no se podía soportar, cualquiera que entrara pensaría que la pf estaba allí, lo que seria erróneo ya que ella y yo terminamos hace 2 años. Ya no podíamos aguantar mas, estábamos en el clímax, de un momento a otro Fionna solto un grito que de seguro medio Ooo escucho

Fi-¡AAAAHHHHH! - después de ese grito Fionna se vino mojando toda la cama con ese liquido que por alguna razon era delicioso, despues de eso fui yo el que ya no lo pudo soportar mas y solto un gito que la otra parte de Ooo debio escuchar

F- ¡AAAAHHHH! - tras girtar fui yo quien se vino dentro de Fionna.

(FIONNA POV)

Cuando Finn se vino dentro mi, senti como su "leche" se esparcia por todo mi ser, se sentia tan caliente como el cuarto, despues de eso Finn se dejo caer a mi lado, exhausto no lo culpo yo tambien estaba muy cansada, estuvimos en esto por una hora, cuando se acomodo agarro una de las sabanas de su cama, la mas seca ya que todas estaban mojadas, nos tapo a ambos y me abrazo, yo tambien lo abraze acomodandome para que mi cabeza se recargara en su pecho, su fuerte y bien formado pecho que daba una especie de seguridad

F- esto fue lo mejor- dijo mientras se acomodaba para abrazarme mejor

Fi- Claro que si y tu estuviste genial- le dije de una manera muy coqueta haciendo que se sonrojara un poco

F- tu tambien estuviste genial Fi- ¡RAYOS!, odio que me diga así, no es que no me guste, al contrario la manera en que me decía así asía que me excitara, no me juzguen todos somos diferentes - amo cuando te pones así

Fi- y yo te amo a ti-

F- Si pero yo te amo mas-

Fi- no, yo te amo mas- otra vez, siempre que empezamos con esta batalla de ver quien se ama mas parece que no tendra fin hasta que uno de los dos se rinde, pero en un momento Finn me beso para terminar esto, rapidamente yo le correspondí ese beso, estuvimos así por un minuto hasta que nos separamos para poder respirar, maldito aire si no fuera por el nunca nos separaríamos

F/Fi- te amo- nos dijimos mutuamente para darnos un ultimo beso y luego caer dormidos en los brazos del otro dando por terminada la que era la mejor noche toda mi vida.

Estaba amaneciendo, lo sabia por que podía sentir como el sol me daba en la cara, me desperté poco a poco y lo primero que vi fue la cara de mi amado novio, se veía tan guapo cuando estaba durmiendo, el también se estaba empezando a despertar y lo primero que dijo fue

F- Buenos días mi conejita-

Fi- Buenos días mi osito- si esos fueron los apodos que nos pusimos ¿por que? pues por el gorro que solíamos usar, nos besamos, amaba besar esos dulces labios, el beso paso a ser de uno tierno a uno mas apasionado, abríamos seguido pero una voz hizo que nos separáramos al instante

J- ¡PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI! - diablos, era Jake, estábamos en serios problemas, Jake iba a regañar a Finn y le diría a Cake y ella se encargaría de regañarme a mi

F- Jake no es lo que parese- Por l voz de Finn sabia que estaba nervioso, y yo tambien lo estaba, Cake y Jake siempre nos decian que nos alejaramos del 15

J- ¡Si claro, debo creer que se pasaron la noche desnudos sin hacer nada!

F- Jake, podemos hablar de esto cuando estemos vestidos y en la sala

J- Esta bien- Jake se veía bastante enojado, no quiero ni pensar como estaría Cake

F- Sera mejor vestirse-

Fi- Creo que seria mejor bañarse primero no crees-

F- Si- después de eso se levanto de la cama y se metio a bañar, me habrio bañado con el pero, despues de que Jake nos descubrio, no quiero arriesgarme mas

Pasaron como cinco minutos y Finn ya estaba listo, se veia en su cara que estaba un poco asustado, me dio un corto beso y bajo a la sala, en seguida yo me meti a bañar, era increible los gritos de Jake se podian escuchar aun con el ruido del agua callendo, aunque no entendia bien alcanzaba a oir ¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE! o ¡NI SIQUIERA USARON PROTECCION! pero lo que mas me asusto fue ¡DEJA QUE SE ENTERE CAKE!

Era seguro si Jake le estaba gritando de esa manera, Cake de me iba a encerrar hasta quien sabe cuando, despues de bañarme, me viste y baje a la sala y... me quería morir, ahí estaba Cake, Glob si existes ayudame a sobrevivir

(FINN POV)

Ya habian pasado tres horas desde que Jake y Cake nos habian regañado, rayos, nunca los habia visto tan enojados, Cake casi me saca un ojo si Fionna no la hubiera detenido, en fin, después de una sesión de gritos Fionna y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por las praderas ya que tenia planeado algo muy especial

F- Oye Fi

Fi- Que pasa

F- debo decirte algo- estaba realmente nervioso no sabia como empezar asi rapido me relaje y las palabras empezaron a fluir- Fi, yo te amo, eres la persona mas importante mi vida, sin ti no se que seria de mi vida, tu me completas, tu me haces sentir de una manera que nadie mas puede, tu eres la persona por la que haria cualquier cosa por verte solo sonreir, eres la mujer mas hermosa de todas, la mas valiente, la mas sexy, las hermosa y es por eso que quiero estar contigo toda mi vida- me arrodille y busque en mi bolsillo una caja que gracias a Glob no se me habia olvidado- y es por eso que quiero hacerte una pregunta muy especial- habri la caja y vi como sus ojos se iluminaron al ver lo que habia en su interior, era un anillo, era el anillo de mi madre, lo saque y se lo puse en su dedo- ¿te gustaria casarte conmigo?

No pasaron ni cinco segundos y ella empezo a llorar y a saltar de la emoción, rapido yo me levante y ella me abrazo muy fuerte

Fi- ¡Claro que si Finn, me casare contigo!

Era el dia mas feliz de mi vida, le habia propuesto matrimonio a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y ella acepto, ni los regaños de Jake, ni los ataques del rey helado, ni la pf tratando de quemarme por terminar con ellla, podrian arruinar este momento

F/Fi- Te amo - tras decirnos eso nos fundimos en un beso tan apasionado que ni el mismísimo Glob podría separarnos.

Eeeeeeeen fin este fue mi primer one shot de muchos otros que voy a hacer, asi es voy a hacer un one shot de cada pareja, algunos tendran lemmon otros no, van a variar y ustedes deciden de que sera el siguiente one shot, normal yaoi o yuri, y bueno yo me despido y que tengan bonita tarde

Richie3f fuera.


	2. Capítulo 2: Los invitados

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde que Finn y Fionna se habían comprometido, después de que casi les diera un infarto a Jake y a Cake, decidieron que era hora de ir a invitar a sus amigos, Fionna iría a Aaa a invitar a sus amigos mientras que Finn invitaría a los de Ooo

(Con Finn)

Finn caminaba al Dulce Reino para decirle e invitar a la Dulce Princesa y unos cuantos ciudadanos con los que convivían, una vez que llego a las puertas del castillo estas se abrieron dejando pasar a Finn

Cuando estaba adentro vio a la Dulce Princesa hablando con Mentita

F- Hola princesa - saludo demasiado feliz

Dp- Hola Finn, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto con mucha duda

F- Bueno venia a invitarla a una ocasión muy especial

Dp- Y ¿que ocasión es esa?- pregunto con mas dudas

F- Bueno, usted sabe que Fionna y yo somos novios y llevamos mucho tiempo juntos-

La Dp solo asintió con la cabeza

F- Bueno lo que pasa es que nos vamos a casar y quería invitarla a nuestra boda-

Dp- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡no lo puedo creer se van a casar que hermoso, muchas felicidades Finn me da mucho gusto por ustedes! ¿cuando es la boda? ¿a quienes han invitado? ¿donde va a ser? - La Dp estaba muy emocionada por la noticia que no paraba de hablar

F- En unas semanas, hasta ahora solo a ti, y queríamos sabe si la boda podia ser aquí

Dp- Claro que la pueden hacer aquí, si gustan puedo ir preparando todo- en su voz se escuchaba la felicidad y el entusiasmo por la noticia del heroe

F- Guau Dp, te ves muy feliz-

Dp- Claro que estoy feliz Finn, el mas grande héroe de todo Ooo se va casar

F- Bueno gracias Dp, supongo, tengo que irme para invitar a los demás

Dp- De acuerdo Finn- en cuanto Finn salió del castillo grito -¡MENTITA!- en un parpadeo mentita apareció

Me- ¿Me llamo princesa?

Dp- Si, necesito que tu y otros ciudadanos me ayuden a decorar, dentro de unas semanas tendremos una boda

Me- De acuerdo

Después de invitar a la Dp Finn fue con Marceline la cual también estaba feliz de que su héroe de pacotilla favorito se fuera a casar, después fue con Tronquitos y el Señor Cerdo, Stanly la sandia, El rey helado que dejo de secuestrar princesas sin razón alguna quizo organizar su despedida de soltero, Danzarín que ya había crecido considerablemente, los condes de limonagrio que ya no eran tan raros como antes y muchos otros dejando al final a quien probablemente no le gustaria mucho la noticia

(Con Fionna)

Fionna ya había invitado a todos sus amigos y conocidos de Aaa, Gumball estaba muy feliz de la noticia, no tanto como Dp y se ofreció para hacerse cargo de los alimentos y del pastel de bodas para demostrar sus habilidades de cocina, Marshall se ofreció para poner la música para tratar de disculparse por algo que paso hace un año y que Fionna aun no perdonaba del todo, el Principe Flama estaba algo celoso ya que seguía sintiendo algo por Fionna pero ya no podía hacer nada para recuperarla así que de la menor manera acepto ir a la boda

Fi- No te sientas mal Flama, ya encontraras a alguien que también te ame- ella trataba de consolarlo ya que sabia que aun no superaba su ruptura del todo

Fp- Gracias Fionna

Fi- No hay de que, si me disculpas tengo que seguir invitando

Fp- De acuerdo, adiós Fionna - decía Fp mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida

Fi- Adiós Flama

Fionna siguió su camino, la siguiente era la Reina Helada que después de mucho tiempo consiguió ser novia de Gumball sin necesidad de hechizos o argollas controladoras de mente, se comportaba muy amable con todos, gustosa acepto ir a la boda y propuso organizar la despedida de soltera al igual que el Rey Helado, y los mismos invitados que Finn solo que del otro genero. Una vez acabada su lista de invitados regreso a Ooo para reunirse con su amado prometido y volver a tener una noche de pasión al igual que la otra

(Con Finn)

(Finn POV)

Ya había invitado a todos mis amigos y conocidos a excepción de uno, era el invitado mas peligroso de todos... la Princesa Flama, ella nunca tomo bien nuestra ruptura, siempre culpo a Fionna de ello, pero acordamos en que los dos invitaríamos a nuestros ex para tratar de hacer las pases, con el Principe Flama no creo que haya habido algún ya que el si lo supero casi por completo, pero la Pf si me daba miedo pero... tenia que hacerlo

(Fin de Finn POV)

Finn ya había llegado a la casa de la Pf, ahí estaba ella, sentada en una roca observando el cielo, parecía estar tranquila así que Finn iba a aprovechar eso, se acerco lentamente hasta estar a su lado, cuando la Pf sintió su presencia lo volteo a ver y rápido frunció el ceño

Pf- Que haces aqui- en su voz se escuchaba la frialdad y el enojo que sentía hacia el y sigui mirando al cielo

F- Ho-hola Pf, bueno yo quería decirte algo- en su voz se escuchaba algo de miedo y nervios, por que ¿quien no tendría miedo de una chica que es calas de matarte con fuego?

Pf- Y que es- volteo a verlo y en sus ojos se veía ira y odio

F- Bu-bueno es que yo venia a invitarte a mi bo-bo-boda-

Antes de poder darse cuenta la Pf había estallado, literalmente, de la ira y lo saco volando haciendo que Finn cayera en el césped

Fp- ¡TU QUEEEEE!- la Pf estaba totalmente en llamas, Finn agradecía a Glob que ya no pudiera convertirse en titán - ¡SEGURAMENTE ES CON ESA PERRA! ¡¿VERDAD?!

Podía insultarlo, golpearlo, humillarlo, quemarlo, pero si hablaba así de Fionna, era cruzar la raya, rápido se levanto y...

F- ¡SU NOMBRE ES FIONNA Y NUNCA EN TU PUTA VIDA TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLA ASI ME OISTE!- en su voz se escuchaba mucha ira, cualquiera que hablara así de Fionna no tendría perdón

Pf- ¡COMO ME DIJISTE! - la Pf estaba tan furiosa que de la nada causo una enorme enorme explosión quemando todo a su paso incluyendo a Finn

(Unos minutos antes con Fionna)

Fionna ya se dirigía a su casa que era el fuerte del árbol de Ooo que compartía con Finn desde hace ya unos meses estaba pensando en quien podría ayudarla a escoger un vestido de novia cuando de la nada escucho una fuerte explosión que la distrajo de sus pensamientos

Fi- ¿Que fue eso?- cuando se volteo vio que la explosión venia de donde estaba la casa de la Pf- vino de la casa de la Pf, debe estar muy enojada por algo, me pregunto por...- Fionna se petrifico supo al instante que es lo que estaba pasando - hay no ¡FINN!- lo mas rápido que pudo salió corriendo en dirección de la casa de la Pf esperando estar equivocada - por favor que este bien, por favor que este bien, por favor que este bien- se repetía sin parar esperando que fuera verdad

En cuanto llego a la casa de la Pf se horrorizo al ver la espantosa escena...

* * *

WOOOOO ni yo esperaba esto, decidí convertir este one shot en un fic por que cuantos fic de Finn x Fionna hay? en fin el siguiente capitulo tal vez lo suba el domingo nos leemos luego

Richie3f fuera


	3. Capítulo 3: La pelea

En cuanto llego a la casa de la Pf se horrorizo al ver la espantosa escena...

La Pf estaba rodeada de un fuego demasiado intenso que parecería que estabas en la nocheosfera, a un lado estaban los restos de lo que era su casa, el bosque que rodeaba su casa estaba hecho cenizas, no quedaba nada de el y al otro lado estaba Finn tendido en el piso, desmayado, con casi toda su ropa quemada y con quemaduras de tercer grado, Fionna estaba horrorizada de ver a Finn en ese estado pero a la vez furiosa por ver quien le había hecho eso

Fi- ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE HICISTE?!-grito con todas las fuerzas posibles y se podía notar que unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

La Pf al escuchar el grito de Fionna volteo a verla y en su mirada se podía ver claramente el odio

Pf- ¿Que no es obvio?, acabo de quemar a mi lindo ex novio y tu eres la siguiente- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa muy maligna, empezó a sacar fuego de sus manos y a lanzarlo contra Fionna.

Fionna reacciono y salto a un lado para evitar que le diera el fuego, rápido saco su espada de cristal y se acercaba a la Pf mientras esquivaba su fuego, cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos metros se dio cuenta que ya no se podría acercar mas ya que la Pf estaba literalmente tan caliente que si te acercabas mas te quemarías.

Fionna tenia que pensar en una manera de poder acercarse lo suficiente sin quemarse para poder golpearla, en eso recordó que tenia una botella de agua en su mochila, la saco mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de la Pf pero de un momento a otro la Pf había logrado darle en la pierna haciendo que cayera en el césped y soltara la botella de agua mientras se acercaba a ella con una bola de fuego formada en su mano.

Conforme la Pf se acercaba a Fionna ella podía sentir como la temperatura iba aumentando drásticamente, una vez estaba a su lado puso un pie sobre el pecho de Fionna evitando así que se levantara mientras le quemaba el pecho

Fi- ¡AAAAHHHHH!- no soportaba el calor aparte de que le estaba causando una quemadura de tercer grado en su pecho

Pf- Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te podrá ayudar, una vez que acabe contigo haré que Finn se vuelva a enamorar de mi y viviremos felices el resto de nuestras vidas jajajajajajaja- se reía de una manera muy psicópata

Fi- ¡¿Por que crees que Finn se volvería a enamorar de una loca psicópata bipolar como tu?!

Pf- ¡CALLATE! - Estaba a punto de atacarla para acabar con su vida pero de un momento a otro Finn tacleó a la Pf a pesar de haberse quemado mas con tal de mantener a Fionna a salvo haciendo que cayera a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos

F- ¡¿Fionna estas bien?! - se arrodillo para poder levantarla de la cabeza con una mano y con la otra agarrarla de la cintura

Fi- Si, estoy bien pero ¿que hay de ti?, tienes demasiadas quemaduras

F- No te preocupes por mi, lo importante es que tu estés bien- se quedaron viendo fijamente mientras se acercaban para poder besarse pero la Pf interrumpió el hermoso momento

Pf- Pero que tierno, lastima que no durara mucho- habia formado una bola de fuego en cada mano, una para Finn y otra para Fionna - despidanse de sus pateticas vidas - estaba a punto de lansarles las bolas de fuego pero no lo hizo en vez de eso solto un grito de dolor y se arrodillo confundiendo a los humanos

J- Tenga pa que se entretenga- en el mejor momento posible Jake había aparecido de la nada y le había arrojado la botella de agua a la Pf causandole mucho dolor y hasiendo que el calor del lugar bajara considerablemente

F/Fi- ¡JAKE!- los humanos estaban mas que felices por ver que Jake habia llegado en su rescate

J- ¡¿Que no puedo dejarlos solos unas cuantas horas sin que se pongan en peligro?!- lo había dicho en tono de burla pero aun así los humanos no se lo tomaron muy bien

Pf- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A ARROJARME AGUA MALDITO PERRO PULGOSO!- estaba mas que furiosa, le lanzo una bola de fuego a Jake haciendo que se le quemara la espalda y el pelaje

J- ¡Hay canijo! ¡me quemo, me quemo , me quemo!- Jake estaba dando vueltas en el piso tratando de apagar el fuego a lo cual tuvo éxito dejando una gran quemadura en su espalda

F- ¡JAKE! - trato de levantarse para ayudar a su hermano pero las quemaduras y el cansancio no lo dejaron levantarse haciendo que se volviera a arrodillar al lado de Fionna

La Pf estaba a punto de atacar a Jake pero como era de esperar Cake llego al rescate

C- ¡Deja al hermano del novio de mi niñita! - Cake traía consigo una olla llena de agua y se la arrojo a la Pf haciendo que ella se retorciera de dolor y que se apagar casi por completo (como en incendio cuando el agua de los cohetes la mojo) y logrando por fin que se desmayara debido al dolor del agua

Una vez que la Pf ya no era un problema Cake fue a socorrer a Jake ya que era el mas cercano

J- Hay caray ¿que paso?

C- La chica de fuego te quemo la espalda, ¿estas bien?

J- Si, eso creo- estaba algo atontado por la quemadura y veía algo borroso

Fi- ¡OIGAN NECESITAMOS DE SU AYUDA!- estaba desesperada ya que mientras Cake se encargaba de la Pf, Finn se había desmayado

J- ¡¿Hermanito, pero que te paso?!

Fi-¡Se desmayo debido a las quemaduras, hay que llevarlo al hospital rápido!

C- Orale todos suban a mi lomo- dijo mientras se agrandaba para que Jake, Fionna y Finn se subieran

Cake iba a toda velocidad, Fionna sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas a Finn para que no se cayera. Después de unos minutos llegaron al dulce reino y rápido se fueron al hospital donde los atendió la Doctora Princesa

DraP (Doctora princesa)- Oh por Glob, ¿que fue lo que paso?

Fi- ¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones necesitamos que lo atiendan!- Fionna le entrego a la Doctora Princesa a Finn para que se lo llevaran y lo atendieran

DraP- ¡claro, Enfermera Pastelillo!

EP (Enfermera Pastelillo) - ¿Me llamo?

DraP - Mientras yo me encargo de Finn necesito que usted atienda a los demás- señalando a Fionna, Cake y Jake

EP- Enseguida-

Lo ultimo que vio Fionna fue como la Doctora Princesa se llevaba a Finn a otra sala antes de que ella se metiera en otra

(un tiempo después)

Finn se estaba empezando a despertar, estaba abriendo lentamente los ojos

(Finn POV)

¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿por que me duele tanto el cuerpo?... ah si, ya lo recordé, la Pf me ataco... un momento ¿donde están Fionna, Cake y Jake?, ¿como llegue aquí?

DraP- Oh, por fin despertaste

Me voltee y vi que era la Doctora Princesa, pero eso no aclaraba mis dudas

F- ¿Que fue lo que paso?

DraP- Tus amigos te trajeron aquí, estabas muy quemado así que te trajimos a una sala especial para tratar tus heridas y descuida tus amigos están bien, tenían unas cuantas quemaduras pero están bien-

Bueno eso me calmo mucho, con saber que Fionna esta bien todo estaba bien

DraP- Por cierto Finn felicidades-

¿Felicidades?

F- Gracias pero ¿ por que?

DraP- ¿No lo sabes?

F-No

DraP- Será mejor que te lo diga ella-

¿Que me diga que quien?, no se vaya... rayos ya se fue, por que me felicito, que es lo que todavía no se

¿?- ¡FIIIIIINN! - Esa voz, nada podría haberme alegrado mas que escuchar su hermosa voz, era Fionna

Fi- ¡FINN TE TENGO UNA GRAN NOTICIA!- Fionna llego corriendo a mi cama y me abrazo con todas las fuerzas del mundo, aunque aun me dolían un poco las quemaduras no me importaba

F- Hola Fionna, ¿que sucede?

Fi- Adivina que

F-¿Que? - la intriga me esta matando

Fi - ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA, VAMOS A SER PADRES!

F- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

* * *

Aqui esta el capitulo 3 antes de lo que dije, que tal la noticia ¿como reaccionara Finn? lo veran en el capitulo 4, y en cuanto a lo que hizo Marshall pronto lo sabran

Richie3f fuera


	4. Capítulo 4: La noticia

Y aquí esta el capitulo 4 de esta historia

ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LEMON EN ESTE CAPITULO

* * *

Fi - ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA, VAMOS A SER PADRES!

F- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

Fi- ¡SIIIIIII! ¡estoy tan emocionada, vamos a tener un hijo! ¡seremos una gran familia feliz!

F- Pe-pe-pero ¿como?

Fi- ¿No es obvio?- Finn negó con la cabeza - Esa noche tan especial que pasamos hace unos días creo que a los dos se nos olvidos usar algo llamado... condón- a Finn se le ruborizaron las mejillas al recordar esa noche en que expresaron su amor

F- Oh si, ya recordé... y ¿quien mas lo sabe?

Fi- Solo tu, yo y la Doctora Princesa

F- Espera, no le has dicho a Cake ni a Jake

Fi- Nop

F- Y como piensas decirles por que tendrán que saberlo tarde o temprano- Fionna se quedo petrificada, no había pensado en como decirles a Cake y a Jake lo del bebe, si se enojaron al descubrir que ya habían hecho el quince y que casi les da un infarto al saber que estaban comprometidos, seguramente ahora si iban a matar por lo menos a Finn - ¿Fionna?- ella seguía petrificada viendo hacia la nada

Finn chasqueo sus dedos frente a Fionna para ver si reaccionaba y funciono

Fi- Ah ¿que paso?

F- No se, te petrificaste y te quedaste viendo al vacío te estaba preguntando ¿como les vamos a decir a nuestros hermanos lo del bebe?

Fi- No lo se

Finn y Fionna se quedaron pensando por un rato, a ninguno de los se les ocurría una manera de decir,es a Cake y Jake que Fionna estaba embarazada hasta que a Finn se le prendió el foco

F- ¡Lo tengo! que tal si hacemos una fiesta, invitamos a todos nuestros amigos y conocidos y en ella les decimos a todos la noticia

Fi- ¿Funcionara?

F- Claro, Cake y Jake no pueden hacernos nada por que si no harían una escena en frente de todos los invitados y cuando quedemos solos ya no estarán tan enojados

Fi- ¡Es una brillante idea!, siempre sabes que hacer en este tipo de situaciones es por eso que te amo mas que a nadie- Ella se acerco lentamente a Finn para así juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso que poco a poco iba incrementando de intensidad hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, ella bajo la mirada solo para para volver a ver a Finn y decirle - Creo que alguien esta listo para jugar un poco- diciendo de una manera muy coqueta

Finn bajo la mirada y vio que su pene estaba mas que listo, Fionna empezó a bajar lentamente (nota: Finn esta acostado en la cama y solo trae ropa interior para aclarar posibles dudas) hasta estar a la altura, le bajo la ropa interior y lentamente empezó a lamerle el pene a Finn mientras que el solo disfrutaba

Después de unos minutos ella dejo de lamerlo y volvió a besar a Finn mientras el le quitaba su playera y su sostén dejando ver sus senos, Finn empezó a lamer el izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha movía el otro y con la mano izquierda estaba acariciando su vagina por dentro de la falda

Cuando Finn termino le quito la falda y la braga dejando a Fionna desnuda al igual que el, ella se subió a la cama y se acomodo en Finn y haciendo que la penetrara comenzado a moverse de arriba a abajo mientras Finn la agarraba de la cintura ayudando a Fionna a moverse mas rápido

La temperatura del cuarto estaba empezando a aumentar, los gemidos de Fionna estaban resonando en toda la habitación, posiblemente los doctores y pacientes estaban escuchando los gemidos pero si corrían con suerte el hospital estaría vacío lo cual era difícil, ambos estaban llegando al clímax Fionna ya no podía aguantar mucho mas por lo que se vino encima de Finn soltando un grito igual de fuerte que el de la otra noche

Fi- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! - toda la cama quedo mojada y Fionna ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir sentada por lo que cayo rendida al lado de Finn

F- Eso... fue... maravilloso- dijo entre jadeos a causa del cansancio

Fi- Si... pero... creo que... lo mejor... seria que... me vistiera antes de que llegara alguien - dijo mientras se levantaba y se empezaba a vestir

F- Si, no creo que a la DraP le guste llegar y vernos desnudos

Cuando Fionna termino de vestirse llego la DraP con ropa para Finn

DraP- Aquí tienes Finn , Jake te mando esta ropa para que te vistas y puedas irte, ya estas en condiciones para ello - dijo mientras le daba la caja

F- Gracias Dra

DraP- No hay se que - ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes se irse volteo la cabeza y dijo- Oh y por cierto, sus gemidos se escucharon por todo el hospital, para la próxima no lo hagan aquí- y tras decir salió del cuarto

Finn y Fionna estaban ruborizados hasta no poder mas

F- Bu-bueno creo que mejor me visto para poder irnos

Fi- S-si yo te espero afuera

Pasados unos minutos Finn salió del cuarto ya vestido con su ropa de siempre, tomo la mano de Fionna y ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a salida del hospital no sin antes pasar al lado se la DraP y mirar a otro lado para evitar vergüenza

En el camino a la casa del árbol ambos se la pasaron platicando y riendo de varias cosas, Finn se estaba actualizando ya que estuvo una semana inconsciente. Fionna le dijo que cuando volvieron a la casa de la Pf para darle una lección ya no estaba por lo que nadie sabia donde estaba

Cuando ya iban a llegar a la casa del árbol estaban escuchando unos gritos que provenían del interior de ella por lo que aceleraron el paso, cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y vieron que Jake y Cake estaban peleando

J- ¡Ya veras voy a acabar contigo por lo que hiciste!

C- ¡Si quiero ver que lo intentes!

Ambos se estaban dando golpes y arañazos destrozando la casa hasta que Finn detuvo a Jake y Fionna y Cake

F/Fi- ¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE ESTAN PELEANDO!

J- ¡Lo que pasa es que esa gata se atrevió a borrar mi puntaje de Kompys Castle sabiendo que me tarde una semana en lograrlo!

C- ¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente perro pulgoso!

J- ¡Ya veras gata te voy a dar tus pataditas!

C- ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!

F- De acuerdo si van a seguir peleando que sea afuera no quiero sangre en los muebles

Fi- Si, si se van a matar que sea afuera

Finn y Fionna sacaron a Cake y a Jake de la casa para que no hicieran mas desorden en ella

F- Es increíble que sigan si poder llevarse bien después de tanto tiempo

Fi- Si, cuando se llevan bien es cuando nos regañan

F-Si... oh cierto hay que hacer la fiesta para dar la noticia

Fi- Oh si ya no me acordaba, ¡BMO! - en unos segundos llego Bmo corriendo para ver que sucedía

Bmo- ¿Que sucede?

Fi- Necesitamos que invites a todos los contactos que tienes a nuestra casa para esta noche

Bmo- De acuerdo pero ¿puedo saber por que?

F- Vamos a dar una pequeña fiesta para dar una noticia a todos

Bmo- Claro invitare a todos

F/Fi- Gracias Bmo

(En la noche)

Habían muchos seres por dentro y por fuera de la casa del árbol, todos estaban bailando al ritmo de la música, entre los destacados estaban Jake, Came, la Dp, Gumball, Marceline, Marshall y el Pf, todos disfrutaban hasta que Finn y Fionna detuvieron la música y agarraron unos micrófonos

F- Me pueden poner atención por favor, gracias- todos los invitados guardaron silencio y le pusieron atención a Finn y a Fionna- bien, seguramente se preguntan por que hicimos esta fiesta

Fi- La razón de esta fiesta es simple, los invitamos a todos para darles una gran noticia

Todos los invitados estaban empezando a murmurar un poco

F- Y esa noticia es que Fionna, la mujer mas hermosa del mundo- dijo mientras Fionna se ruborizaba un poco- esta ¡embarazada!

Fi- ¡Si, Finn y yo vamos a ser padres!

Las exclamaciones eran variadas, era una combinación entre gritos de felicidad, susurros, aplausos,etc.

Cake en cuanto escucho eso escupió la bebida que se estaba tomando y se desmayo, Jake se quedo en estado de shock con la boca abierta, mientras que los demás solo se acercaban a ellos para felicitarlos y despedirse ya que la fiesta se había prolongado mas de lo que esperaban

Una vez que se fueron todos los invitados pusieron a Cake y a Jake en el sofá abrazados para hacerles una broma ya que Cake seguía inconsciente y Jake se había dormido en el estado de shock, una vez los acomodaron Finn y Fionna se subieron a su habitación para colocarse sus pijamas y dormirse abrazados para terminar el día.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, no se cuando voy a subir el siguiente ya que mañana regreso a la escuela y eso me quita el tiempo, tratare de subirlo lo antes posible

Richie3f fuera


	5. Capítulo 5: Las fiestas

Hora de Aventura no es mio le pertence a Cartoon Network y a Pendleton Ward

* * *

El sol iba saliendo poco a poco en Ooo, la gente se empezaba a levantar para iniciar un nuevo día que para muchos seria como cualquier otro, en una casa del árbol, un humano se empezaba a despertar por el sonido de unos cuantos pájaros que cantaban por ahí. Finn estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente para luego fijar su mirada en su amada prometida la cual estaba tiernamente acomodada en su abdomen

"Se ve tan tierna cuando esta dormida" pensó Finn mientras acariciaba lentamente su largo y rubio cabello, poco a poco Fionna iba despertando para poder ver esos ojos azules de los cuales se enamoro

F- Buenos días

Fi- Buenos días

Ambos se besaron para dar un buen inicio al día, el beso iba subiendo de intensidad de uno simple a uno francés, hubieran seguido con ello de no haber sido por unos fuertes gritos que provenían de la sala

¿?- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Rápido ambos se levantaron de la cama y bajaron para ver que pasaba y vieron que Cake y Jake se estaban dando vueltas en el piso como si estuvieran en llamas

C- ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡pulgas de perro!

J- ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡pelos de gato!

Tanto Finn como Fionna estaban haciendo todo lo posible por no reirse de la situación de sus hermanos, Finn trato de disimular la risa y pregunto

F- ¿Que fue lo que paso?

J- ¡No se estaba tranquilamente dormido hasta que Cake me desperto con su grito y vi que me estaba abrazado!

C- ¡Tu eras el que me estaba abrazando, ahora por tu culpa voy a tener pulgas!

J- ¡¿De que te quejas?! ¡voy a tardar meses en quitarme tus pelos de encima!

Finn y Fionna ya no podían aguantar mas su risa por lo que rápido se salieron se salieron de la casa y una vez afuera empezaron a reirse

F ¡jajajajajaja! te dije que esa era una buena idea!

Fi- ¡jajajajaja! tenias toda la razón

Ambos seguían riendose de la pequeña broma que le habían hecho a sus hermanos hasta que de la nada llego Marshall sosteniendo una sombrilla negra para cubrirse del sol

Ma (Marshall)- ¿De que tanto se ríen ustedes dos?

F- Hola Marshall jaja lo que pasa es que ayer que se fueron todos los invitados Fionna y yo acomodamos a Cake y a Jake para que pasaran toda la noche abrazados y ver como reaccionaban al despertar

Ma- Nada mal, hola Fionna- Fionna solo volteo la cabeza para ignorar su saludo- oh vamos, ¿sigues enojada pos eso?, fue hace mucho ¿no podrías olvidarlo y ya?

Fionna volteo a verlo y le lanzo una mirada de odio que hizo que a Marshall le diera un escalofrío

Fi- ¿A que viniste?

Ma- Solo vine para llevarme a Finn

F- ¿A mi? ¿a donde?

Ma- Obvio, a tu despedida de soltero

F- ¿Mi que?

Ma- Tu despedida de soltero, es una fiesta que se le hace a alguien que se va a casar para celebrar sus últimos días de libertad antes de encadenarse a alguien

Fi- ¡¿Antes de que?!- Estaba furiosa por el comentario que había hecho Marshall que estaba a punto de golpearlo si Finn no la hubiera detenido

Ma- ¡Quise decir antes de casarse y vivir felizmente! - Marshall sabia que cuando Fionna se enojaba era capaz de sacarte unos cuantos dientes con solo un golpe

Fionna dejo de forcejar y se tranquilizo un poco

Fi- De acuerdo, pero mas te vale que no le hagas nada o juro que te clavo una estaca

Ma- Descuida te lo devolveré intacto

Marshall agarro a Finn de la mano y se lo llevo a la fuerza mientras foltaba rumbo al Dulce Reino

F- ¡Espera, aun tengo puesta mi pijama!

Marshall siguió flotando como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Una vez que ya no había rastro ni de Finn ni de Marshall Fionna se volvió a meter a la casa del árbol para ver como Jake se estaba pasando la aspiradora

Fi- ¿Que estas haciendo?

J- ¿No es obvio? me estoy quitando los pelos que esa gata me dejo encima

Fi- ¿Y crees que con una aspiradora te quitaras los pelos?

J- Tienes razón, necesito algo mas poderoso- y rápido salió de la casa sin decir nada rumbo al Dulce Reino

Fionna solo subió a la habitación que compartía con Finn para quitarse su pijama y ponerse su ropa de siempre y bajar a desayunar, se sirvió un plato de cereal y empezó a comérselo, una ves termino se levanto para así lavar su plato pero tocaron la puerta por lo que fue a abrirla. Cuando la abrió allí estaban la Dp, Marceline, la princesa grumosa, la princesa hot dog y el resto de las princesas de Ooo

Fi- ¿Que hacen aquí?

Dp- Estamos aquí para hacerte el baby shower

Fi- ¿Baby shower? ¿que es eso?

M- Es una antigua fiesta que se celebra cuando alguien va a tener un bebe

Dp- Se le entregan todo tipo de regalos a la pareja que tendrá el bebe para ayudarla

M- Si como ropa, cunas, juguetes, ese tipo de regalos

Fi- ¿Hay manera de evitarlo?

Dp- No, ahora ¡entren todas!

De un momento a otro todas las princesas ya estaban dentro de la casa preparando el baby shower

(Con los chicos)

La despedida se estaba llevando a cabo en el dulce reino de Gumball ya que la Dp no permitió que festejaran en el suyo

Estaban todos sentados en una mesa gigante en la que al final estaba Finn, a su lado izquierdo estaba Marshall, al derecho Gumball, al lado de Marshall el Pf y los príncipes de Aaa estaban en el resto de las sillas

Ma- ¿Me prestan todos atención por favor?- Marshall estaba golpeando su vaso con un cuchillo para atraer la atención de todos- gracias, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para festejar a mi buen amigo Finn que dentro de unos días se casara con Fionna, la heroína de este lugar y que mejor manera de pasar uno de sus últimos días de libertad que celebrando- Marshall alzo su vaso, acto seguido todos lo hicieron- ¡salud por Finn, una gran amigo!

Todos- ¡Salud!- y todos chocaron sus vasos para luego tomarselos

G (Gumball)- Ahora, ¡que comience la fiesta!- de la cocina llegaron muchos cocineros con todo tipo de comida mientras que de la puerta principal llegaron con muchas hieleras las cuales traían muchas cervezas

(Con las chicas)

Las mujeres estaban celebrando el baby shower tranquilamente, tenían puesta una música de fondo muy tranquila, algunas princesas estaban hablando entre ellas, otras estaba comiendo de los bocadillos de la Dp y otras estaban con Fionna

Dp- ¿Y como piensan llamarle al bebe?

Fi- Todavía no lo sabemos

M- Deberían de pensar en eso, es de lo mas importante

Fi- Si lo se

PG ( Princesa grumosa)- Atención es hora de los regalos- las princesa se reunieron alrededor de Fionna para darle sus regalos, la PG quedo hasta atrás así que se estaba metiendo mientras las empujaba un poco- permiso, con permiso, abran paso, a un lado, quitense- una vez llego al frente le dio su regalo- ¡abrelo, abrelo!

Fionna abrió rápido el regalo de la Pg para ver que era un teléfono

Fi- ¿Qu-que es esto?

PG- Es un teléfono celular para que así tu bebe se mantenga en contacto con todas sus amigas

Fi- Eh gr-gracias, supongo

Dp- Muy bien sigue el mío- Fionna abrió su regalo y vio que era un collar de esos que puedes abrir y poner una foto dentro en forma de corazón- en ese collar podrán poner una foto de ustedes ciando nazca tu bebe

Fi- Aw, muchas gracias Dp

M- Bien sigue el mío- Fionna lo abrió y dentro había un hermoso vestido negro con detalles grises y un par de zapatos negros también (se me olvido decir que el bebe será niña)- es un vestido para que lo use en ocasiones especiales

Fi- Marceline el vestido esta hermoso, muchas gracias- y así siguió recibiendo y abriendo regalos

(Con los chicos)

La fiesta era una locura, había latas de cerveza por todo el piso, la mitad de las ventanas estaban rotas, comida embarrada en la pared, y todos gritando y festejando como locos

Mashall estaba bailando sin playera sobre la mesa sosteniendo una lata de e

cerveza, Gumball estaba vomitando para luego caer desmayado sobre su propio vomito, Finn estaba sobre uno de los caballos del Dulce Reino dando vueltas como loco mientras gritaba y el Pf estaba disparandole fuego a las latas que le arrojaban al aire, en una parte de la sala había varios muebles prendidos en llamas mientras bailaban alrededor de el

Finn de un momento a otro se cayo del caballo cerca de donde estaba Marshall

F- ¡Esta fiesta es una locura!

Ma- ¡Si lo se! ¡no es genial!

F- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡lastima que Gumball no duro tanto!

Ma- ¡El nunca dura nada!- Finn y Marshall solo rieron para que luego fuera Finn el que cayera desmayado- ¡Hay Finn no conoces las regla mas importante de las fiestas! ¡nunca te duermas en una!- le dijo al inconsciente Finn para luego mostrar una sonrisa que significaba que tenia una idea

(Con las chicas)

El baby shower ya había terminado, todas las princesas ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, dejando sola a Fionna con todos los regalos

Fi- ¿Donde voy a poner tanto regalo?- la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a Cake -hola Cake ¿donde estabas? te perdiste de la fiesta

C- Estaba con Mono, teníamos una cita hoy me voy a dormir

Fi- Bueno

J- Ya llego por quien lloraban

Fi- Hola Ja...- No termino de saludar por que cuando vio a Jake se quedo pasmada, estaba totalmente sin pelo mientras le salía un poco de humo- ¿que te paso?

J- No quiero hablar de eso, solo puedo decir que ya estoy libre de pelos de gato, ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir

Jake solo se fue a lo que era su nueva habitación dejando a Finna otra vez sola en la sala con todos los regalos

Fi- Mañana ordenare todo esto, mejor me voy a dormir- Ella solo se subió a su cuarto para colocarse su pijama y acostarse en la cama- Finn ya se tardo demasiado... de seguro se la debe estar pasando bien- dijo para luego dormirse

* * *

Al fin, como odio la escuela me chupa el tiempo ¿cual es la materia que mas odian? yo historia nunca me aprendo nada, en fin subiré el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible

Richie3f fuera


	6. Capítulo 6: La planeación

Hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendleton Ward

* * *

Estaba empezando a amanecer en la tierra de Aaa, todo era normal a excepción de que en un castillo de dulce había rastros de lo que parecía haber sido una gran y alocada fiesta, la mitad de los invitados estaban desplegados por todo el castillo y la otra mitad ya se había retirado

Sobre una mesa estaba un inconsciente Marshall sosteniendo una lata de cerveza y sin playera, en el piso Gumball estaba sobre su propio el cual ya se había secado, el Pf estaba encima de los muebles que se habían quemado y no había rastro alguno de Finn excepto por su sombre en el piso

(En Ooo)

Fionna se estaba empezando a despertar, al no sentir a Finn al lado de ella rápidamente se despertó y confirmo que Finn aun no llegaba por lo que se preocupo pero luego recordó que se había ido a una fiesta con Marshall

Fi- Seguramente sigue en el castillo- se dijo a si misma, se levanto de la cama, se coloco su ropa de siempre y bajo a la sala donde estaban Cake y Jake hablando y al ver a Fionna bajar dejaron de hablar y se pusieron a jugar Bmo rápidamente

J- ¡No es justo, como es posible que volvieras a ganar! ¡seguramente haces trampa!

C- ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan mal jugador!

J- ¡Callate!

Fi- Oigan si ya pararon de pelear voy a ir al Dulce Reino de Aaa a buscar a Finn

J- ¿Todavía no regresa?

Fi- No

C- Creí que había regresado en la noche

Fi- Yo también, bueno me voy por el y traten de no matarse, la sangre no se limpia tan fácil de los muebles- Dijo para luego abrir la puerta y cerrarla deja do a Jake, Cake y Bmo solos

C- Eso estuvo cerca casi nos descubre

J- Si, ¿de que hablabamos?

C- De que tal vez eso seria lo mejor

J- Tal vez

(En Aaa)

Gumball ya se había despertado y al percatarse de que estaba lleno de vomito se dirigió al baño y se hecho agua en la cara para mirar el espejo y decir

G- Maldita resaca- salió del baño para ir a la mesa y tratar de despertar a Marshall- Marshall ya despierta- Marshall solo forzó los ojos y trato de darse la vuelta inutilmente

Ma- 5 minutos mas

G- Ya despierta inútil recuerda que prometiste ayudarme a limpiar lo de la fiesta si dejaba que la hiciéramos aquí

Ma- De acuerdo- se levanto lentamente para tratar de no marearse y se puso una mano sobre su cabeza- no importa cuantas veces bebas, siempre tendras resaca al día siguiente, Gumball ¿sabes donde esta mi playera?

G- ¿No recuerdas? la usamos para tratar de apagar el fuego de los muebles que se salio de control al encerderlo

Ma- Oh si ya me acorde, y a pesar de ello volvimos a encender los muebles

G- Si, pero bueno comienza a limpiar

Ma- De acuerdo mamá- Lo dijo de mala gana ya que limpiar no era lo suyo pero lo había prometido

(30 minutos después

Ya habían limpiado parte del desorden, los invitados que seguían hay ya los habían echado para mejor, los muebles quemados ya habían sido tirados a la basura, y ya no estaba tan sucio

Marshall estaba recogiendo las latas de cerveza que estaban regadas mientras inspeccionaba si aun había algo dentro, de ser así se tomaba lo que quedaba y luego la tiraba, Gumball estaba limpiando la puerta por que había comida embarrada en ella

Fi- Hola Gumball

G- Oh, hola Fionna ¿que haces aquí?

Fi- Vine a buscar a Finn ¿sabes donde esta?

G- No, pero creo que Marshall si sabe, el fue el ultimo en verlo antes de desmayarse

Fi- De acuerdo- Prosiguió su camino para entrar en el castillo y ver que Marshall seguía recogiendo latas - ¿donde esta?

Ma- Hola Fionna, ¿ya no saludas?

Fi- ¿donde esta? - dijo en un tono serio mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Ma- ¿Quien?

Fi- Finn

Ma- Dejame recordar... oh si esta ahí arriba- dijo señalando el techo

Fionna volteo a ver el techo y vio que Finn estaba en ropa interior colgando de ella en uno de los candelabros

Fi- ¡¿Por que rayos esta ahí arriba?!- Fionna rápido analizo todo y volteo a ver a Marshall de una manera muy furiosa- ¡¿por que lo pusiste ahí?!

Ma- Me pareció divertido en un principio- en su voz se escuchaba miedo, miedo a Fionna

Fi- ¡Bajalo de ahí ahora mismo!

Ma- Si- rápidamente soltó la bolsa donde guardaba las latas y floto a donde estaba Finn para bajarlo y ponerlo en brazos de Fionna

Fi- Esta es la segunda Marshall, a la tercera juro por todo lo que es bueno y por Finn que te clavare una estaca en tu corazón- dijo de una manera muy fría haciendo que a Marshall le diera un escalofrío y tragara saliva ruidosamente

Ma- De-de acuerdo

Fi- Adiós- dijo para luego retirarse del castillo con Finn en sus brazos mientras Gumball se dirijia a Marshall

G- No recuerdo la ultima vez que la vi tan enojada, ¿que fue lo que hiciste para que te odiara?

Ma- Algo malo

G- Ya se que fue algo malo pero ¿que?

Ma- Luego te cuento

G- De acuerdo

( una hora después en Ooo)

Fionna ya había llegado a la casa del arbol, cuando Jake y Cake vieron a Finn inconsciente se preocuparon pero cuando Fionna les explico lo que paso se tranquilizaron un poco, había colocado a Finn en la cama que compartían y bajo a comer algo ya que salió sin hacerlo

Finn ya se estaba despertando pero con u. horrible dolor de cabeza

F- Nota mental, la próxima vez no tomar mas de 20 cervezas- se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba

J- Hola hermanito, por fin despertaste

F- ¿Jake? ¿donde estoy?

J- En casa Fionna te trajo hace un rato, necesito que bajes a la sala tenemos que hablar

F- Bueno

Finn y Jake bajaron a la sala, Fionna estaba sentada en el sillón grande y Cake en uno de los individuales, Finn se sentó al lado de Fionna y Jake en el otro sillón individual

J- Bueno se preguntaran por que estamos aquí

Fi/F- Si

C- Lo que pasa es que Jake y yo estuvimos hablando y llegamos a un acuerdo

Fi- ¿Tu y Jake se pusieron de acuerdo en algo?

J- Si a nosotros también nos sorprendió

C- Bueno estuvimos hablando y llegamos a la decisión de que Jake y yo nos mudaremos para que ustedes dos se queden con la casa

Fi/F- ¿Que?

J- Si, ustedes ya están formando su propia familia y nosotros dos estaremos de sobra y ya son lo suficientemente grandes para vivir solos

F- ¿Pero y donde van a vivir?

C- Yo me voy a mudar con Monochromicorn

J- Y yo con Arcoiris

C- Tómenlo como nuestro regalo de bodas por que al principio nos íbamos a quedar aquí

F/Fi ¡Gracias!- ambos estaban emocionados de que por fin podrían vivir solos

J- En fin ya hicimos nuestras maletas por lo que ya nos vamos

Jake y Cake se levantaron de sus sillones y fueron a la cocina donde estaban sus maletas, las agarraron y se dirigieron a la puerta para abrirla

J/C- Adiós- acto seguido cerraron la puerta dejando solos a Finn y a Fionna, ambos se miraron de una manera picara

F- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Fi- Creo que si

F- Estas pensando en...

Fi- Seguir planeando la boda, será dentro de 6 días

F- Si, eso es lo que pensaba, "rayos" ( Los pensamientos son entre comillas)

(6 días para la boda)

(Casa de Finn y Fionna)

Finn y Fionna estaban viendo donde colocar a los invitados en la recepción

Fi- Y si ponemos al príncipe Slime aquí

F- No, el y la princesa Tortuga no se llevan bien, que tal si ponemos al príncipe Grumoso aquí

Fi- Pero la Dp lo odia desde que revelo su secreto

Ambos se estaban desesperando por que cuando acomodan a alguien siempre había un problema

F- Espera y si aquí quitamos a la princesa Hot Dog y en su lugar ponemos a la Doctora Princesa

Fi- Y donde iba la Doctora Princesa podemos a la hermana de Fidel Fiestas

F- Y en el lugar que sobra podemos poner a la princesa Hot Dog

F/Fi- ¡Si por fin los acomodamos a todos!- ambos se pusieron a saltar como si fueran niños chiquitos festejando

(DR de Ooo)

La Dp estaba guiando a todos por que era la encargada de los adornos

Dp- ¡No cada cortina debe tener una separación de 7.43 cm no de 7.40! ¡Dije que quería las sillas de blanco almendra no de blanco durazno!

Dc (dulce ciudadano)- Pero ambos son el mismo color

Dp- ¡No uno es mas fuerte que el otro! ¡¿no saben diferenciar colores?!

Me (Mentita)- Alteza

Dp- ¡¿Que?!

Me- tal ves debería relajarse un poco, este asunto de adornar la esta estresando

Dp- suspiro- Tal vez tengas razón debería... ¡¿por que el altar esta 5 grados mal acomodado?!

Me- Oh Glob por favor ayudanos

(5 días para la boda)

(DR de Aaa)

En la cocina estaban Gumball y Marshall preparando lo que seria el pastel de la boda

G- No Marshall le estas poniendo demasiada levadura

Ma- ¿Y que tiene de malo?

G- Si le pones mucha levadura no saldrá como deberá

Ma- ¿Por que te ayudo no se supone que eres todo un experto en la cocina?

G- Si pero hacer un pastel de 10 pisos es mucho trabajo para una persona

Ma- ¿De diez? ¿no te parecen muchos?

G- Si, pero así lo querían Finn y Fionna, en especial Fionna

Ma- Que no se hable mas- rápido se puso a seguir preparando el pastel

(4 días para la boda)

(En casa de Marceline)

Jake, Cake y Marceline estaban preparando todas las invitaciones para repartirlas ya que en ellas decía cuando y donde seria la boda aparte de que sin ellas no podrías entrar

M- ¿Por que invitaron a tantas personas?

J- Finn y Fionna tienen muchos amigos y conocidos

C- Siendo héroes es obvio que conozcan a mucha gente

M- Si pero a la mitad de los invitados apenas y los conocen

J- Es por educación

M- Si si como digas

(3 días para la boda)

Finn, Marshall y Gumball habían ido a escoger el traje que usarian el día de la boda

Marshall había escogido uno totalmente negro incluyendo la camisa, Gumball como era de esperarse escogió uno rosado y Finn se estaba probando el suyo que también era negro pero la camisa si era blanca

F- Como odio usar trajes

Ma- Yo también los odio pero esa es una de las reglas de una boda

F- Bien y ¿cuanto tengo que usarlo? ¿una hora?

G- De hecho es toda la boda, incluyendo la recepción

F- Oh rayos

(Con las chicas)

Fionna, la Dp y Marceline habían ido a escoger sus vestidos de la boda

Marceline había escogido un vestido negro con detalles rojos, la Dp uno de distintos tonos de rosa y Fionna uno blanco con unos cuantos detalles de azul

Fi- ¿Por que tengo que usar vestido?

Dp- Es la tradición

Fi- Pues odio al que invento esta tradición

(2 días para la boda)

(DR de Ooo)

Gumball y Marshall estaban preparando el pequeño escenario donde tocarían la música

G- Bien solo calibro estos micrófonos y estará listo

Ma- Eso espero, necesito que todo salga bien para ver si Fionna ahora si me perdona

G- Piensas decirme que fue lo que hiciste para que te odiara a muerte

Ma- Es una larga historia que no te puedo contar

G- Oh vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Ma- Si lo se pero ahora no es el momento adecuado

G- Bueno

La reina helada se acercaba volando al Dulce Reino mientras que por tierra se acercaban varios pingüinos que cargaban una estatua de hielo con la forma de Finn y Fionna

RHA (Reina Helada)- Aquí esta la estatua que me pediste

G- Muchas gracias querida, ¿podrías ponerla en la parte de atrás del castillo por favor?

RHA- Claro

Ma- Nunca me imagine que tu y ella estarían juntos

G- Yo tampoco, pero una vez la conoces es la mujer ideal

Ma- Como digas

(1 día para la boda)

(DR de Ooo)

Estaban Finn, Fionna, la Dp, Gumball, Marshall, Marceline, Jake y Cake estaban dando un ultimo vistazo al escenario de lo que seria una gran boda

F- Quedo muy bien

Dp- Obvio, cuando yo me encargo de decorar siempre quedan bien las cosas

Ma- Quedaran bien pero los que decoran sufren

G- Creo que lo mejor será irnos a nuestras respectivas casas, mañana sera un largo día

Todos- Si

Y cada uno de ellos se fue a sus casas para relajarse ya que al siguiente día seria un día muy especial

* * *

Lo logre, termine este capitulo no hice mi tarea con tal de terminarlo XD, no se cuando subiré el siguiente porque ya estoy en semana de proyectos chupa tiempo, me despido

Richie3f fuera


	7. Capítulo 7: La boda

El día tan esperado por fin había llegado, era el día de la boda de Finn y Fionna el evento mas esperado de todos, en el castillo del Dulce Reino de Ooo los invitados estaban llegando de todas partes, la fula para poder entrar era muy larga ya que tenían que rectificar que las invitaciones fueran autenticas

En una de las muchas habitaciones estaba arreglandose Finn mientras que Jake lo estaba acompañando

J- llorando- No puedo creer *snif* que mi hermanito ya se valla a casar *snif* recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando mamá y papá te encontraron

F- Que llorón eres Jake

J- Perdón mijo pero *snif* no puedo evitarlo, es increíble lo rápido que creciste

F- Vamos Jake guarda las lagrimas para después- dijo mientras terminaba de anudarse la corbata

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Gumball y a Marshall

G- ¿Ya estas listo Finn?

F- Eso creo, ¿es normal estar tan nervioso?

Ma- Claro, he ido a 127 bodas y todos los novios han estado nerviosos

G- ¿Has ido a 127 bodas?

Ma- Con 1000 años de vida uno conoce mucha gente, el punto es que lo que sientes son solo unos pocos nervios, cuando sea el momento estarás tan nervioso que podrías arruinarlo de forma inimaginable

F- Hay Glob

En otra habitación se encontraban Fionna, Cake, Maeceline y la Dp

Fi- ¿Como me veo?

M- Te vez muy bien

Dp- Te vez linda

C- *snif* Te ves preciosa hermanita

Fi- Cake no empieces a llorar como siempre

C- *snif* Perdón

Dp- Es hora de irnos la boda esta por comenzar

Finn ya se encontraba en el altar esperando a Fionna

(FINN POV)

Oh Glob estoy muy nervioso Marshall tenia razón de que los nervios aumentarían, y si la riego y si hago el ridículo frente a todos

¿?- Oye debes relajarte, no es el fin del mundo

¿Quien dijo eso? Glob estoy tan nervioso que ahora escucho cosas

¿?- Tranquilo amigo estoy en tu hombro

Gire para ver si era cierto y ahí estaba Shelby el gusano que vive en la viola de Jake

F- ¿Shelby que haces en mi hombro?

S- Jake me mando

F- ¿Jake?

S- Si, el sabia que te pondrías muy nerviosos así que me mando para que te hablara y te relajara

Jake juro que te matare

S- Es normal que estés tan nervioso todos pasan por eso, incluso yo

F- ¿Tu?

S- Si, me he casado 3 veces y en todas mis bodas he estado muy nervioso

F- ¿En serio?

S- Si, ahora mismo estas muy nervioso pero una vez veas a Fionna acercarse a ti te relajaras y todo saldrá bien

F- ¿Seguro?

S- Confía en mi

No puedo creer que Jake mandara a Shelby para tratar de calmarme aunque en realidad si me ayudo mucho pero hubiera sido mejor oírlo de Jake, vamos Finn relajate, todo estará bien que es lo peor que podría pasar

(FIN DE FINN POV)

Todos los invitados ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares esperando a que la boda diera inicio, al lado de Finn estaban Jake, y Gumball, Marshall estaba en el mini estrado porque el era uno de los músicos de la boda del lado de Donde estaría Fionna estaban Cake, Marceline y Dp

De repente la música empieza a sonar( ya saben la típica música de una boda) y todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la puerta principal y ahí estaba Fionna

usando el vestido que había escogido haciendola ver mas hermosa y que a Finn se le empezara a caer la baba literalmente

S- Finn estas babeando

F- Ah ¿que?... oh rayos

Cuando Fionna llego al lado de Finn ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro esbozando una enorme sonrisa

F- Te ves bellisima

Fi- Tu no te quedas atras

Me- ¿Estamos listos?

F/Fi- Si

Me- De acuerdo, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a Finn el humano y a Fionna la humana, este día...

(JAKE POV)

No puedo creer que mi hermanito ya se valla a casar, si tan solo mamá y papá estuvieran aquí para ver esto estarían muy orgullosos, bueno papá tal vez no el hubiera hecho lo posible para evitar la boda hasta que Finn estuviera listo... listo... listo que chistosa palabra al decirlo mucho pierde el sentido listo listo listo listo listo listo un momento creo que deje, no si apague la estufa pero se me va a enfriar mi burrito, aaaahhhh mi jugoso burrito de todo descuida estaré a tiempo para comerte

(FIN DE JAKE POV)

Me- Jake, ¡Jake!

J- Ahh ¿que que que paso?- Jake estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban llamando

Me- ¿Trae los anillos?

J- Ah si claro aquí los traigo- Saco de su traje los anillos y se los dio a Finn

Finn le puso el anillo a Fionna y ella le puso el suyo a Finn

Me- ¿Escribieron sus votos?

F- Si... Fionna aquí en frente de todos y ahora te digo que tu eres la persona mas especial que jamas haya conocido, tu eres la mujer que me hace sentir completo, la que hace que cada mañana sea especial, la que logra hacer que cada momento sea especial, tu me haces sonreír sin ninguna razón aparente, creí que nunca podría amar a alguien tanto como tu, pero me equivoque, porque dentro de 9 meses habrá alguien mas y esa persona nos dirá papas, te amo Fionna y nunca en la vida lo dudes

La mitad de los invitados estaba llorando junto con Jake, Cake, Dp y Gumball pero primordialmente Fionna

(PENSAMIENTOS DE TODOS)

J- Mi hermano es todo un poeta

C- Enserio la ama

Dp- Que hermoso

G- Es lo mas bello que haya escuchado

Ma- Que gay y lindo discurso

M- No sabia que Finn supiera expresarse así

Se empezaron a escuchar desde la puerta principal unos aplausos sarcásticos e inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver y se impresionaron de ver a quien estaba en la puerta

J- Hay mamá

C- Ah canijo

Dp- No puede ser

G- ¿Como es posible?

Ma- Creí que se había ido

M- Es imposible

Fi- No, no no no no puede ser

F- Debe ser una broma, sabia que esto fuera a pasar

(FIN DE PENSAMIENTOS)

Era la Princesa Flama la que se encontraba en la puerta aplaudiendo

Pf- Pero que hermoso, no sabia que supieras expresarte así Finn como nunca lo hiciste conmigo- empezó a caminar hacia Finn y Fionna- Debo admitir que la decoración quedo muy bien para que la hicieran unos patéticos dulces vivientes. Y parece que los rumores eran ciertos después de todo, vas a ser padre

F- ¿Que es lo que haces aquí?

Pf- ¿Acaso no puedo venir a la que han llamado la mas grande de todas?, después de todo Finn me invito hace mucho

Fi- ¡Si y lo quemaste!

Pf- Tal vez, pero si recuerdan yo nunca dije que no

G- ¿Como entraste? no se podía pasar sin invitación

Pf- Digamos que tenia mi propia invitación- dijo mientras empezaba a sacar fuego de ambas manos- y si se preguntan a que vine en realidad, es porque voy a terminar algo que deje pendiente- volteo a ver a Fionna

Finn se dio cuenta de esto y se puso enfrente de Fionna para protegerla

F- Al que buscas es a mi, no a ella

Pf- Claro que no, después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta que el verdadero problema era ella, una vez acabe con ella tu volverás conmigo

F -¡¿Y QUE TE HACE CREER QUE VOLVERE CONTIGO?!

Pf - Te... ¡obligare!- tras gritar eso empezó a lanzar fuego a todas partes haciendo que los invitados salieran corriendo de ahí, Finn y Fionna solo saltaron a un lado para poder evitar el fuego

Cuando los invitados salieron corriendo se llevaron empujando a todos dejando dentro del castillo solamente a Finn, Fionna y la Pf

Pf- Es hora de acabar con esto

La Pf lanzo una bola de fuego hacia Fionna que con suerte pudo evitar saltando hacia otro lado pero las bolas de fuego no dejaban de llegar por lo que tuvo que correr para poder evitarlas

Pf- ¡Qéedate quieta!

F- ¡Déjala en paz!- estaba corriendo en dirección a la Pf con una silla para golpearla pero ella fue mas rápida y lo lanzo lejos con una llamarada de fuego

Pf- No te metas

Fi- ¡Eres una perra!- Ella corrió a toda velocidad hacia la Pf golpeandola desprevenidamente en el ojo derecho y haciendo que cayera al piso

La Pf se miro en un espejo que estaba en el piso y vio que el ojo le había quedado morado lo que hizo que se enojara mas

Pf- ¡Como te atreves a golpearme en la cara! ¡pagaras las consecuencias!- Estaba empezando a crecer en su forma de titán hasta que rompió el techo del castillo y que varios escombros cayeran sobre Finn- nadie me golpea ¡NADIE!- el fuego que secaba estaba quemándolo todo, los invitados y los dulces ciudadanos estaban saliendo del reino para evitar quemarse- ¡SI JUYAN COBARDES, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se estaba riendo de una manera muy desquiciada disfrutando de la vista

Fi- ¡Riete de esto perra!- Aprovechando que ella estaba distraída Fionna agarro una manguera, la conecto a un hidrante y empezó ha tirarle agua encima

Pf- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- su tamaño se estaba empezando a reducir y el fuego se estaba apagando hasta que quedo tirada en suelo

Fionna solto la manguera y se acerco lentamente a la Pf con una roca grande en las manos hasta quedar en frente de ella

Fi- Hora de acabar con esto- Alzo la piedra sobre su cabeza y estaba lista para soltarla sobre la Pf pero ella rápidamente se volvió a encender, se levanto y agarro a Fionna del cuello haciendo que soltara la piedra y levantandola varios centímetros del suelo - ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Pf- Siiii, grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te ayudara- en su voz se escuchaba la locura y la ira, empezo a formar una bola de fuego y la acerco a Fionna- Despidete humanita- estaba a punto de lanzar el golpe de gracia hasta que un grito la distrajo

F- ¡Maldita seas!- estaba corriendo a toda velocidad con una espada medio rota hacia la Pf, el movimiento de la espada fue tan rápido que apenas se vio como le corto el brazo con el que la Pf sostenía a Fionna haciendo que la soltara

Pf- ¡AAAAAHHHH!- gruto mientras se arrodillaba en el piso sosteniendo la herida, volteo a ver arriba y vio que Finn le apuntaba con la espada

F- Escuchame bien maldita, tienes suerte de que solo te cortara el brazo y te dejara vivir pero pon mucha atención, la próxima vez que te vea, no importan tus intenciones, juro que te cortare tu linda garganta y te arrojare al agua entendiste

La Pf solo asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie y se fue velozmente dejando un rastro de fuego que rápido desapareció, Finn soltó la espada y se agacho para ver a Fionna

F- ¿Estas bien?

Fi- Si... estoy bien- empezó a llorar

F- ¿Que sucede?

Fi- Es que... se supone que este día seria perfecto y... de repente llega esa maldita de fuego y lo arruina todo

F- Oye, tal vez todo quedo quemado- agarro la cara de Fionna con ambas manos he hizo que la mirara- pero eso no importa, lo que de verdad importa es que ambos estamos bien

Me- Perdón por interrumpir pero aun pueden casarse

F/Fi- ¿Enserio?

Me- Si, tal vez todo sea cenizas pero eso no significa que no se puedan casar

F/Fi- De acuerdo

Los invitados estaban regresando al quemado reino para poder ver lo que restaba de la boda

Me- Tu Finn el humano, aceptas a Fionna como tu esposa, para amarla y protegerla, estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe

F- Acepto

Me- Y tu Fionna la humana, aceptas a Finn como tu esposo,para amarlo y protegerlo, estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe

Fi- Acepto

Me- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Finn y Fionna se dieron un ultimo vistazo para luego farse un apasionado beso con el que daban a entender que oficialmente ya estaban casados mientras todos aplaudian, despues de 20 segundos se separaron para verse fijamente a los ojos

Fi- Tus labios saben a miel quemada

F- Y los tuyos a cenizas

Rieron un poco para luego volver a besarse

* * *

Por fin termine el capitulo, odio las semanas de proyectos y exámenes me quitan mucho tiempo, en fin el sig. capitulo tal vez lo suba el próximo viernes, hasta entonces disfruten este

P.D. en el próximo capitulo por fin se sabrá que hizo Marshall para que Fionna lo odiara

Richie3f fuera


	8. Capítulo 8: El embarazo

Hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendleton Ward

* * *

Tras haberse festejado la "candente" boda entre Finn y Fionna todos siguieron festejando en lo que quedaba de lo que era la recepción, Finn estaba charlando con Jake al lado de las cenizas de los alimentos por lo que Marshall vio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Fionna

Ma- Hola Fionna

Fi- Hola Marshall- en su voz se escuchaba algo de odio

Ma- Fue una lastima que la Princesa Flama arruinara todo

Fi- Noooooo de que estas hablando, ella hizo que esta boda fuera la mejor de la historia- dijo con un tono muy sarcastico

Ma- Que cruel

Fi- Solo dime que quieres

Ma- Oh por favor eso fue hace un año, ademas estaba ebrio

Fi- Eso no justifica nada, ahora si me permites voy a ir a bailar CON MI ESPOSO- y se retiro

Ma- Ah no puede ser

G- ¿Ya piensas decirme que hiciste?

Ma- De acuerdo, tal vez si sabes cual fue el problema puedas ayudarme

G- Claro

Ma- Lo que paso fue que...

(FLASHBACK)

Era una noche tranquila y cálida noche, en el Dulce Reino de Aaa se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta sin razón aparente, Gumball estaba charlando con alguien mientras que Marshall estaba bailando con Fionna

Fi- Esta fiesta esta genial, lastima que Finn se rompió una pierna peleando con un ogro

Ma- *hip*¿Dejas a tu novio solo en casa con una pierna *hip* rota para venir a una fiesta?- en su aliento de Marshall se podía oler todo el alcohol que había bebido

Fi- El insistió en que viniera

Ma- Oye ¿quieres salir un poco?

Fi- Claro ¿por que no?

Ambos salieron a la parte trasera del castillo y se sentaron en la fuente para poder ver las estrellas

Fi- Que hermosa noche

Ma- Si "Fionna se ve tan hermosa bajo la luna es una lastima que ese humano me la haya ganado, tal vez..."

Fi- Marshall ¿tu crees que...- fue interrumpida por los labios de Marshall, el beso duro no mas de 3 segundos hasta que empujo a Marshall- ¡¿Pero que estas haciendo?!

Ma- Fionna ya no puedo ocultarlo yo te amo, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi y nunca dejare de amarte- nuevamente volvió a besar a Fionna pero ella volvió a empujarlo

Fi- ¡Ya basta Marshall, yo no te amo ya tengo un novio al que si!

Ma- ¡No importa!- Abraso a Fionna con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron al piso y de nuevo la beso mientras que la empezó a toquetear, ella apenas y pudo quitarlo de encima

Fi- ¡Suficiente!

Ma- Si no eres mía voluntariamente tendré que obligarte - agarro a Fionna de la cintura, la elevo unos metros y acerco sus colmillos a su cuello

Fi- ¡Marshall detente! -forcejeaba todo lo que podía pero no podía liberarse hasta que pudo darle un rodillazo en sus partes vulnerables haciendo que la soltara- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! - con suerte alcanzo a aterrizar de forma segura

Ma- Aun siendo inmortal eso duele - dijo de manera ronca

Fi- Como pudiste hacer eso, creí que eras mi amigo- se escuchaba la tristeza en su voz mientras le salían unas lagrimas

Ma- Pe-perdon... no era mi intención

Fi- Si claro, ¿entonces que pretendías?

Ma- Yo... yo

Fi- No digas nada- empezó a caminar a la entrada del castillo para detenerse a su lado- no pienso perdonarte esta

Ma- ¿Vas a decirle de esto al humano?

Fi- Su nombre es Finn y no, no pienso decirle por que si lo hago te matara y prefiero ser quien haga eso- continuo su camino hasta entrar en el castillo y dejar a Marshall solo

(FIN DE FLASHBACK)

Ma- Y eso fue lo que paso

Gumball estaba con cara de no creer lo que oía

G- Marshall... lo que hiciste fue horrible

Ma- No me digas, eso ya lo se

G- Conociendo a Fionna tendrás que ingeniártelas para que te perdone

Ma- ¿Pero que puedo hacer?, ya me disculpe personalmente, le escribí cartas, le di regalos, no importa lo que haga es imposible que me perdone

G- Nada es imposible

Ma- Si claro

G- Tengo una idea, Finn conoce a Fionna mejor que nadie, por que no le preguntas que hacer para que te perdone

Ma- Estas loco, Finn me mataría si supiera que le hice eso a Fionna, en especial que ahora están casados

G- Oh vamos, conociendo a Finn no te matara, solo te hará sufrir hasta que supliques perdón

Ma- Oh vaya, eso si que me relajo

G- Solo ve y dile

Ma- Esta bien

Marshall se acerco a Finn que estaba bailando con Fionna con un poco de temor

Ma- Finn podemos hablar

F- Claro, me disculpas

Fi- Adelante

Marshall se llevo a Finn a una zona un poco alejada de la "fiesta"

F- ¿Que sucede Marshall?

Ma- Necesito tu ayuda para algo pero antes tengo que decirte algo horrible que hice

F- ¿Que hiciste?

Ma- ¿Recuerdas que hace un año Fionna fue a una fiesta a una fiesta que Gumball hizo en su reino?

F- Si me acuerdo, en ese entonces tenía una pierna rota

Ma- Si, veras lo que paso es que me pase con las cervezas y... (Marshall le dijo a Finn todo lo que paso)... por eso necesito tu ayuda, para que Fionna pueda perdonarme y ¡NO ME LASTIMES!

A Finn no se le notaba que estuviera enojado o sorprendido

F- Ya lo sabia

Ma- ¿Perdon?

F- Fionna me lo contó al día siguiente

Ma- ¿En serio?

F- Si

Ma- ¿Y no estabas furioso?

F- Al principio quería ir a tu casa y clavarte una estaca pero Fionna me hizo entrar en razón

Ma- ¿Y crees poder ayudarme a que me perdone?

F- En realidad te perdono hace ya unos meses pero a ella le gustaba verte rogar y suplicar por lo que finge estar enojada contigo

Ma- Claro por que otra razón lo haría

F- Bueno voy a seguir bailando

Ma- Espera, ¿nunca buscaste vengarte?

F- Claro ¿No te has preguntado por que un día amaneciste rodeado de ajo en un bosque oscuro?

Ma- Eso explica muchas cosas

La fiesta prosiguió hasta la noche cuando todos volvieron a sus casas

(FINN POV)

(mes 1)

Es increíble que ya pasara un mes desde mi boda, cuesta creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, un día eres un aventurero y al otro estas casado esperando una hija, que chistosa es la vida en fin Jake me dijo que me tenia que cuidar de Fionna durante el embrazo porque tiene cambios hormonales y no se que, no me ha causado molestias por lo que tal vez sean cosas de Jake, aunque apenas ha pasado un mes pero no puede ser tan difícil ¿verdad?

(mes 2)

Glob Jake tenia razón en cuanto a los cambios de humor, Fionna se enoja por cualquier cosa y últimamente se marea mucho y ya a vomitado 3 veces sobre mi, ¿por que un embarazo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Fi- ¡Puedes callarte de una vez!

F- Pero si no dije nada

Fi- ¡Acabas de hacerlo así que callate quiero descansar!

F- De acuerdo

Ven a lo que me refiero

Fi- ¡Deja de respirar tan fuerte!

F- Pero si estoy respirando normalmente

Fi- ¡Callate!

Glob llevate a mi esposa, ah por fin entendí ese chiste de Jake

(mes 3)

Bueno con suerte los cambios de humor por fin terminaron, bueno, algo así ahora en vez de enojarse por cualquier cosa esta muy preocupada por el embarazo y porque subió un poco de peso

Fi- Finn y si no estamos listos, y si durante el embarazo algo le pasa a la bebe, y si terminamos educandola mal

F- Tranquila, estamos totalmente preparados para ser padres

Eso creo

Fi- Pero solo tenemos 17

F- Te equivocas hace unos días cumplí 18 por lo que ya estoy preparado

Fi- Seguro y si no lo estas, yo sigo teniendo 17 aun no estoy preparada y... ahora vuelvo

Seguramente va a vomitar, que preocupada esta claro que estamos preparados, eso creo

(mes 4)

Soñé que estábamos en un día de campo, soñé que le enseñaba a cocinar, soñé que le enseñabas a manejar la espada, soñé cuando nos tomábamos nuestra primera foto, últimamente Fionna esta soñando mucho con la bebe y eso que todavía falta mucho para que nazca, al menos ya no se preocupa de no estar preparada pero ahora esta comiendo mucho

Fi- Finn ¿me traes un poco de helado?

F- Pero si acabamos de comer

Fi- Por fiiiiiiiiiiis- ahhhh por favor noooooo, no puedo resistirme cuando pone su cara de perrito triste, se ve muy tierna -¿Siiiiiii?

Resiste... resiste

Fi- Por favor

F- Esta bien voy a ir por helado al Dulce Reino

Fi- ¿También puedes traerme unos chocolates?

F-Si

Por eso el refrigerador siempre esta vacío

(mes 5)

Que...

Fi- ¿De que color crees que será su cabello?

F- ¿Rubia como nosotros?

Que desesperante es...

Fi- Seguro que te gusta ese nombre porque sino podríamos pensar en otro

F- Si ese nombre me gusta

Que desesperante es que Fio...

Fi- ¿Cuando le enseñaras a usar la espada?

F- Cuando tenga la edad

Que desesperante es que Fionna se la pase hable y hable del bebé, si es bonito y yo también quiero que nazca pero hay un limite ¿no?

Fi- ¿Segurísimo te gusta el nombre?

F- Siiiiii

Fi-

Y faltan 4 meses... espero sobrevivir

(mes 6)

Ahora mismo estamos en una tienda para bebes, 1/4 parte del oro que Jake y yo reunimos todos estos años se ha gastado en cosas para la bebe, ropa, pañales, comida, biberones, cuna, juguetes, no puedo creer todo lo que se necesita para mantener un bebe pero Fionna insiste en que de una vez compremos todo

Fi- ¿Que color te gusta mas para su ropa, este amarillo que dice soy muy tierna o este azul que dice soy un poco tierna?

F- El amarillo me gusta

Fi- ¿Seguro?, a mi me gusto mas el azul

F- Entonces llévate el azul

Fi- Pero el amarillo esta hermoso

F- Decídete por uno

Fi- Mejor me llevo ambos

¡Si te ibas a llevar ambos por que te pusiste a decidir entre los 2 colores!

F- Me parece bien

Fi- Ahora a decidir su cuna

Por favor que no haya muchas, por favor que no haya muchas, por favor que no haya muchas

Fi- ¡Mira Finn hay como 40 modelos, no se cual llevar!

Por que a a mi

(mes 7)

La panza de Fionna ha crecido mucho desde la boda lo que ha causado dolores de espalda pero parece importarle mas que no puede ir de aventuras, literalmente tengo que amarrarla para que no se escape y se lastime a ella y al bebe, lo bueno es que ya paso lo peor, el refrigerador ya no esta vacío todo el tiempo, ya no se enoja por cualquier cosa, solo 2 meses mas y todo esto llegara a su fin

(mes 8)

Un mes, estamos a un mes de la bebe por fin nazca, estoy emocionado por fin sabré lo que se siente ser padre aunque Fionna últimamente esta sufriendo mucho, no puede dormir bien con suerte y duerme una hora y tecnicamente vive en el baño, a cada rato esta hiendo al baño, le cuesta mucho trabajo caminar que con suerte y puede bajar las escaleras, no sabia todo por lo que pasaría Fionna pero al menos ya estamos en la recta final

(FIN DE FINN POV)

(mes 9)

Ya habían pasado 9 meses desde que Fionna quedo embarazada, se llevo a cabo la boda y no se ha sabido nada de la Princesa Flama desde entonces, Finn se encontraba trabajando en el cuarto que le estaban construyendo a la bebe y Fionna estaba en el sillón dr la sala jugando con Bmo

F- Solo un poco mas y... listo ya esta asegurada- retrocedió unos pasos hasta estar al lado de las escaleras y ver el cuarto terminado con todo lo que habían comprado

Fi- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

F- ¡¿Pero que...?! el grito espanto a Finn haciendo que diera un salto y se cayera por las escaleras de manera cómica hasta caer en la sala- ¿Que paso?

Fi- E-e-el be-bebe

F- ¿Que tiene el bebe?

Fi- Ya viene

* * *

Chan-chan-chan-chaaaaaaan ya viene el bebe, aproveche que hoy no hubo clases para terminar el capitulo, siento que me quedo algo corto pero el siguiente capitulo tratare de hacerlo mas largo, no se esperaban lo de Marshall ¿verdad? en el próximo habrá otras sorpresas, con esto me despido

Richie3f fuera


	9. Capítulo 9: La bebe

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cartoon Network y Pendleton Ward

* * *

Fi- E-e-el be-bebe

F- ¿Que tiene el bebe?

Fi- Ya viene

F- ¡¿Que?!

Fi- ¡Que el bebe ya viene!

F- ¡Oh Glob! ¡¿ahora que, ahora que?!

Fi- ¡Tal ves deberías llevarme al hospital!

F- ¡Espera llamare a Jake!- rápidamente busco el teléfono y le marco a Jake- contesta, por favor contesta

J- Hola

F- ¡Jake necesito que vengas el bebe ya viene y necesitamos que nos lleves al hospital!

J- Hablaste a la casa de Jake y Arcoiris, por ahora no estamos deja tu mensaje y si quiero te llamo *bip*

F- ¡Demonios! llamare a Cake

Fi- No, ella esta en la dimensión de cristal con los padres de Mono

F- ¡¿Y ahora que?!

Fi- Tendrás que agh... llevarme tu

F- ¡Ya que!- Finn levanto a Fionna que estaba en el piso y la cargo con sus dos brazos mientras ella se sujetaba de su cuello- o el bebe te hizo mas pesada o estoy perdiendo condición

Fi- ¡Cállate y agh... llévame al hospital!

F- De acuerdo- Salió corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad rumbo al Dulce Reino ya que era lo mas cercano con hospital

(unos minutos después en el DR)

El Reino ya estaba reparado a su totalidad desde el ataque de la Pf, todo estaba tranquilo como cualquier otro día, la Dp estaba caminando por la calle cuando vio a Finn correr con Fionna en brazos

Dp- ¿Finn que sucede, por que estas corriendo con Fionna?

F- ¡El bebe esta por nacer y tengo que llevarla al hospital!

Dp- ¡Oh Glob que estamos esperando vamos!- Ambos empezaron a correr al hospital, cuando llegaron la Doctora Princesa estaba pasando frente a ellos- ¡Doctora!

DraP- ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

Dp- ¡Necesitamos que la lleve a la sala de partos!- dijo señalando a Fionna

DraP- ¡Por supuesto síganme!- los guío por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta que arriba decía sala de partos, entraron y Finn coloco a Fionna en una de las muchas camas que había- ¿Pueden salir por favor?

F- ¿Que?

DraP- No pueden estar aquí necesito que salgan

F- Pero...

Dp- Hazle caso Finn- no dejo que Finn terminara de hablar por que lo empujo a la salida y las puertas se cerraron

F- ¿Por que no puedo estar adentro?

Dp- Por que necesitan concentración, el parto es algo muy delicado y cualquier error podría poner la vida de Fionna o del bebe en peligro

F- Esta bien- volteo a ver a la puerta y vio que varias enfermeras estaban entrando con varios instrumentos médicos- ¿que sucede?

Dp- Se necesita de mucha gente y tiempo para un parto

F- ¿Cuanto tardara?

Dp- No sabría decirte

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y no había noticias de lo que pasaba adentro ademas de los gritos de Fionna, Jake había entrando en donde estaba Jake junto con Arcoiris

J- ¡Finn escuche tu mensaje en la grabadora, esta todo bien!

F- Si la DraP esta ahí dentro atendiendo a Fionna

A- 얼마나 기다리고있다

Dp- Unos 20 minutos

De la nada habían llegado Cake, Monochromicorn y Marceline

C- ¡¿Como esta mi hermanita?!

J- Descuida gata ella esta bien la están atendiendo en la sala

C- Eso espero

F- ¿Como llegaron tan rápido de la dimensión de cristal?

C- Mono conoce varios atajos

Ya habían 2 horas y aun no sabia nada de Fionna, rápidamente la noticia del bebe se esparció por todas partes gracias a la princesa grumosa que estaba de casualidad, el hospital estaba rodeado por todos los que se habían enterado de la noticia, por que, ¿como no va a ser interesante que esta a punto de nacer el bebe de los últimos 2 humanos?

Gumball y Marshall habían llegado después de un rato y estaban esperando con los demás fuera de la sala , cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron los ojos de Finn se iluminaron

F- ¡¿Como esta?!

DraP- No te preocupes Finn, el parto fue un éxito y tanto Fionna como el bebe están bien

F- Gracias a Glob

DraP- Ya pueden pasar

Inmediatamente Finn entro a la sala y vio que Fionna estaba acostada sosteniendo un bulto tapado por una cobija

Fi- Finn- estaba soltando varias lagrimas de felicidad

F- ¿Que sucede?

Fi- Gracias

F- ¿Porque?

Fi- Por darme algo hermoso- le dio el bulto a Finn y una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos movió un poco la cobija dejando ver algo hermoso

Era un pequeño bebe que estaba dormido con la piel rosada del mismo tono de sus padres y se distinguían unos pequeños mechones de cabello dando a entender que era rubia, Finn no pudo aguantar y comenzó a llorar

F- Es... es... es hermosa- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y volteo a ver a Fionna- se parece mucho a ti... definitivamente *snif* este es el mejor momentos de mi vida- le entrego la bebe a Fionna para que la agarrara

Cuando llegaron los demás se enternecieron al ver la hermosa escena familiar

Dp- Que hermoso

J- No puedo creer que mi hermanito ya sea padre

C- Y mi hermanita madre

Ma- Como la van a llamar

Finn y Fionna voltearon a ver a la bebe y luego se miraron el uno al otro para asentir con la cabeza

F/Fi- Sofia

(varias horas después)

Una vez que Fionna ya podía salir del hospital y pudieron evadir a todos los que rodeaban el hospital, Finn y Fionna llegaron a su casa del árbol donde Bmo los estaba esperando

Bmo- ¿Donde esta, donde esta?

F- ¿Donde esta que?

Bmo- El bebe, ¿donde esta? quiero verlo

Fi- Tranquilo Bmo aquí esta- Se agacho a la altura de Bmo para enseñarle a Sofia

Bmo- Es tan tierna, prometo que la cuidare como si fuera mi hermana, y la divertiré con mis videojuegos y y y...

F- Tranquilo Bmo luego hablaremos de eso estamos cansados y quisieramos dormir

Bmo- Muy bien entiendo- se quito las baterías para poder "dormir"

Finn y Fionna subieron las escaleras para llegar al cuarto que Finn había construido, pusieron a la pequeña Sofia en su cuna y se quedaron viendola

F- Se ve tan tierna

Fi- ¿Crees que tengamos lo necesario para cuidarla?

F- Claro que si, somos los héroes de Ooo y Aaa, nos hemos enfrentado a miles de monstruos, hemos salvado cientos de aldeas, hemos derrotado al Lich, que tan difícil puede ser cuidar un bebe

(una semana después)

La casa del árbol estaba hecha un desastre, todas las habitaciones estaban sucias, la cocina estaba llena de comida en el piso, la sala estaba llena de pañales sucios, la habitación de la pareja era la mas ordenada

Fionna estaba dando vueltas en la sala tratando de calmar a Sofia para que se durmiera ya que no paraba de llorar

Fi- Por favor ya duérmete quiero dormir- ella estaba con el cabello totalmente desordenado y su ropa estaba muy sucia

S (Sofia)- Buaaaaaaaaah buaaaaaaaaaah

Fi- Finn donde estas con la leche

(en otra parte)

Finn estaba corriendo a toda velocidad con un cartón de leche de insecto

F- Maldito cíclope le dije que no tenia tiempo de pelear

J- Hola hermanito

F- ¿Jake que haces aquí?

J- Estaba dando un paseo y tu que me cuentas ¿como va la pequeña criaturita?

F- No tengo tiempo para hablar ¿puedes aventarme a mi casa desde aquí?

J- Sale- Jake se estiro hasta tener la forma de una catapulta y Finn se subio en el- ¿Estas seguro sabes que no tengo muy buena puntería?

F- Si lo se hazlo

J- Ta bueno- Lo lanzo a gran velocidad que ya no se podía ver

(en la casa del árbol)

Fionna por fin había logrado que Sofia se durmiera

Fi- Por fin se durmió- cuando ya la iba a llevar a su habitación para ponerla en su cuna algo atravesó la pared de la sala haciendo que Sofia se despertara

S- Buaaaaaaaaaaah

Fi- Hay no por favor no

De los escombros de donde se había roto la pared se levanto Finn

F- Ya llegue con la leche

Fi- Que bien- le entrego la bebe a Finn con un poco de dureza- ahora te toca dormirla

F- Pero... ya que

S- Buaaaaaaaaaah

F- Que se supone que debo...

No pudo terminar ya que Sofia le vomito un poco en la cara lo que le causo una risa

S- Jajaja

F- Que bueno que te gusto vomitarme

(varias horas después en la madrugada)

Todos se encontraban dormidos, después de un largo día Finn y Fionna por fin estaban descansado ya que Sofia por fin estaba durmiendo o eso creían

S- Buaaaaaaaah

F- Hay Glob ¿por que?

Fi- Te toca

F- Pero si yo la dormí hace rato

Fi- Si pero yo fui la otra noche

F- Pero yo ya fui 4 veces y tu solo una

Fi- De acuerdo yo voy mientras tu te quedas aquí dormido como si nada

F- Entonces yo voy

Fi- No tu quédate yo voy

F- Nada de eso yo iré

Fi- Muy bien

Finn se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar a la habitación de Sofia cuando se detuvo en seco y empezó a razonar

F- Haber haber que paso... ¡¿me engaño?!

Fi- ¡Solo ve y calma a Sofia!

F- Ratas

(al día siguiente)

La Dp se había ofrecido a cuidar de Sofia mientras que Finn iba a hablar con Jake y Arcoiris mientras que en otro lugar Fionna hablaría con Cake y Monochromicorn

F- Esto es muy difícil Jake, no sabia lo complicado que era cuidar un bebe

J- Hay mijo, apoco creíste que cuidar un bebe era sencillo

* * *

Fi- Si tu lo hacías ver fácil

C- Tal vez, pero los primeros días fue un sufrimiento total

Fi- ¿En serio?

* * *

J- Si, ademas tu la tienes fácil

F- ¿Por que?

A- 당신은 딸이 있기 때문에 다섯 아이를 갖는과 동일하지 않습니

* * *

Fi- Tal vez tengas razón Mono

C- Claro que la tiene, con un poco de esfuerzo tu y Finn podrán con la bebe

Fi- ¿Eso crees?

* * *

J- Por supuesto ahora ve

* * *

C- Busca a Finn

* * *

J- Dale sus besucones

* * *

C- Y cuiden de ese bebe

* * *

F/Fi- ¡Lo haré!

(un año después)

Después de la charla que tuvieron con sus respectivos hermanos, Finn y Fionna cuidaron de Sofia de la mejor manera posible, tras haber platicado encontraron la manera de solucionar todos los problemas que tenían

La pequeña Sofia acababa de cumplir un año y después de de la mini fiesta que le organizaron se quedo con Jake unos días para que los padres pudieran tener el tiempo a solas que tanto necesitaban

Una vez que se relajaron fueron a buscar a Sofia a la casa de Jake y Arcoiris

F- Ya necesitábamos un descanso

Fi- Si no recordaba como se sentía

F- Si hay que... ¡¿PERO QUE?!

Ambos estaban en shock por lo que veían, la casa de Jake estaba destrozada y hecha añicos, a un lado estaba Jake tirado en el suelo, rápidamente ambos corrieron hasta donde estaba Jake y Finn se arrodillo a su lado

F- ¡Oh por Glob Jake que paso!

J- *Cof cof* lo- lo- lo destruyo todo y... se llevo a su hija

Fi- ¡¿Quien?!

J- La Princesa Flama

* * *

Chan chan chan chaaaaaaan ni yo me lo esperaba simplemente vino a mi cabeza y lo escribí, ¿que pasara? ¿que quiere la Pf? lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo tal vez el domingo

Richie 3f fuera


	10. Capítulo 10: El final

uh 10

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendleton Ward

Finn estaba que ardía del enojo, la Pf que lo ataco a el y a Fionna y que había atacado su boda, a pesar de haberle cortado el brazo y amenazarla de muerte se había atrevido a atacar a su hermano y a llevarse a su hija. Esta vez Finn no le perdonaría la vida, había cruzado la linea

Finn se puso de pie y se dirigió a Fionna

F- Fionna, lleva a Jake al hospital

Fi- ¿Que planeas hacer?

F- Solo llevatelo me encargare de traer a Sofia sana y salva

J- Finn *cof* no hagas nada sin pensar

F- Lo siento Jake, pero tu sabes que lo hago todo sin pensar

Fi- Pero...

J- No, cuando Finn toma *cof* una decisión, nada puede detenerlo... creeme

F-¿Sabes a donde se fue?

J- Creo que se fue a donde *cof* *cof* estaba su casa

F- Gracias Jake

Fi- Trata de no ser tan cruel

F- No prometo nada- en su voz se escuchaba el odio y el desprecio, empezo a caminar rumbo a su casa por su espada, Fionna y Jake solo veían como se alejaba

Fi- ¿Que crees que hará?

J- Conociéndolo nada *cof* bueno, nada bueno

Fi- ¿A que te refieres con nada bueno?

J- Solo puedo decirte que hoy el reino de fuego dejara de tener princesa

(Con Finn)

Finn ya estaba llegando a la casa del árbol en la que vivía con Fionna y con Sofia, cuando entro fue a su habitación y busco su mochila en la que metió varias botellas de agua y lagrimas de cíclope que aun conservaba, agarro su espada de sangre de demonio y la de cristal de Fionna y ya iba a salir pero Bmo lo detuvo

Bmo- ¿A donde vas Finn?

F- Voy a salir a dar un paseo

Bmo- Bueno diviértete

F- Eso haré- lo dijo mientras sonreía de una manera maléfica que s

asustaría a cualquiera

(Con Fionna y Jake)

Fionna cargaba a Jake en sus brazos mientras lo llevaba al hospital del Dulce Reino

J- Ay como duele

Fi- Descuida Jake ya vamos a llegar al hospital

J- Que bien

Fi- Por cierto ¿donde están Arcoiris y tus hijos?

J- Arcoiris llevo a los niños con sus abuelos a la dimensión de cristal

Fi- Que suerte

(Con Finn)

Finn ya estaba por llegar a donde supuestamente estaba la Princesa Flama, sus ojos eran una ventana a su odio, no eran los ojos azules que todos conocían, eran unos ojos mas rojos que el fuego de la nocheosfera, cuando por fin llego a donde estaba la casa de la Pf no había nada a excepción de pasto que estaba quemado, esto llamo la atención de Finn por lo que se acerco y vio que en realida era mensaje que decía

"Querido Finn, si estas leyendo significa que ya sabes que tengo a tu linda hija que tuviste con esa perra, si quieres verla de nuevo ven a las afueras del Reino de Fuego, SOLO, a la medianoche, será una pelea a muerte, te estare esperando. Con amor la Princesa Flama"

Finn estaba que ardía de la ira, no solo se había atrevido a llevarse a su hija, si no que también se atrevió a retarlo a un combate a muerte y a llamarle perra Fionna, definitiva,ente no la dejaría vivir después de todo esto

F- ¡MALDITA SEAAAAAAS!- grito con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo

(Con Fionna)

Ya habían llegado al hospital y rápidamente atendieron a Jake, de coincidencia se encontraron a la Dp ahí y le contó todo mientras Jake era atendido

Fi- Y entonces a la casa por su espada

Dp- Eso es terrible, crees que Finn enserio vaya a...

Fi- No lo se, nunca lo había visto tan furioso

Dp- Tal ves solo estaba exagerando, el no seria capaz de matarla

Fi- Eso espero

A- 나는이 제이크로, 가능한 한 빨리 왔어요

Dp- Descuida Arcoiris, ya lo están atendiendo y esta fuera de peligro, solo eran quemaduras

A- 좋은 것보다, 나는 걱정했다

(Con Finn)

Finn ya llevaba mucho caminando, su vista estaba perdida por lo que no veía a donde caminaba y choco con Marceline que iba a su casa

F- Perdón Marceline, no vi a donde me dirigía

Ma- Descuida Finn ¿a donde vas?

F- A las afueras del Reino de Fuego

Ma- ¿A que rayos vas ahí?

F- A arreglar un asunto pendiente

Ma- Déjame adivinar, la Pf verdad

F- Si

Ma- Ahora que hizo esa maldita vela viviente

F- Lastimo a Jake, me reto a un combate a muerte y se llevo a mi hija

Ma- ¡¿QUE ELLA QUE?!

F- Lo que oíste

Ma- Esa maldita nunca aprenderá la lección, ¿y que planeas hacer con ella?

F- Lo que sea necesario para que ya no vuelva a ser una molestia

Ma- Me gusta como se oye déjame acompañarte, yo también quiero acabar con ella

F- No, el mensaje decía que debía ir solo

Ma- Oh vamos por favor quiero darle una paliza, ademas ¿tu crees que ella va a estar sola? va a llevar guardias o algo así

F- De acuerdo

Ma- Bien solo déjame ir por mi bajo hacha y nos vamos

F- Esta bien, tengo hasta la media noche

(Con Fionna)

Las heridas de Jake ya se habían curado por completo así que ya habían salido del hospital, ya que la casa de Jake estaba totalmente incinerada se tuvo que quedar en el Dulce Reino junto con Arcoiris, Fionna y la Dp

Todos estaban en el comedor de la Dp comiendo unos bocadillos

J- Entonces empece a sentir mucho calor y cuando me di cuenta la casa estaba en llamas así que saque a Sofia, la deje en un tronco que había por ahí y trate de apagar el fuego pero de repente la Pf apareció de la nada y me noqueo con un no se que y solo pude ver como se llevaba a Sofia- narro de manera triste

Fi- Descuida Jake no estés triste, hiciste lo que pudiste ademas Finn traerá de vuelta a Sofia

J- Lo se pero es Finn el que me preocupa

Dp- ¿Porque?

J- Porque Finn es capaz de hacer lo que sea por las personas que ama, incluso matar

Fi- Vamos Jake, Finn no es un asesino

J- No lo conoces como yo Fionna, tratándose su hija... el...

Fi- ¡Cállate Jake no sabes lo que dices, el no seria capaz de hacer eso!

J- Pero Fionna...

Fi- ¡Cállate...!- salió corriendo del comedor hasta estar a las afueras del palacio donde se sentó en un banco y empezó a llorar un poco- Tonto Jake no sabe lo que dice, Finn no es capaz de matarla... o ¿si?

(Con Finn)

Finn y Marceline ya estaban a punto de llegar a donde los estaba esperando la Pf, Marceline llevaba consigo su bajo hacha, a medida que se acercaban se empezaba a sentir mucho calor pero por azares del destino se encontraron a Flambo en el camino

Fl (Flambo)- Hola Finn ¿que haces aquí?

F- Flambo que coincidencia encontrarte, necesito que me hagas un favor

Fl- Claro lo que sea

F- Necesito que nos pongas el hechizo antifuego a mi y a Marceline

Fl- Esta bien, Shuter Mojatensha Mukatatuta Makenda- Finn y Marceline se cubrieron de color azul

F- Gracias Flambo

Fl- No hay de que y a donde van

Ma- Vamos a visitar a una vieja amiga

Fl- Ta bueno

Finn y Marceline continuaron caminando hasta que a lo lejos lograron divisar a la Pf

F- Será mejor que te ocultes Marceline

Ma- Pero quiero darle una paliza

F- Y podrás, cuando ya este debilitada tu te encargaras del resto

Ma- Esta bien- escondió su bajo en una roca cercana y se transformo en murciélago para esconderse cerca- esperare aquí

F- Muy bien- continuo con su camino sin apartar la vista de la Pf, ella se dio cuenta de que había llegado plr lo que se acerco hasta que ambos quedaron cara a cara

Pf- Si que eres puntual

F- ¿Donde esta?

Pf- ¿Ya no saludas? que descortés

F- ¿Donde esta?- ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

Pf- Tranquilo esta por ahí- señalo a una pequeña jaula hecha de fuego donde estaba Sofia con su ropa quemada

S- ¡Papi!

F- ¡Sofia! ¡déjala ir!

Pf- Creo que en el mensaje que te deje estaba claro ¿no?

F- ¿Como recuperaste tu brazo?

Pf- Conozco a alguien, ¿empezamos?

F- Si así lo quieres- dijo mientras desenfundaba las dos espadas

Pf- Esto será divertido- dijo al sacar fuego de sus manos

(Con Fionna)

Fionna ya llevaba mucho tiempo caminando sin un rumbo ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a donde estaba la "nota" de Pf para Finn

Fi- ¿Y si Jake tiene razón? ¿y si Finn mata a la Pf? pero, el es un héroe, los héroes no matan a alguien a menos que en verdad sea necesario, ¿y si cree que es necesario matarla? maldito seas Jake me tienes confundida... ¿que es esto?- ya había llegado a la vieja ubicación de la casa de la Pf y vio el mensaje en el piso y lo empezó a leer- ¡¿pelea a muerte?! tengo que detenerlo- comenzó a correr a donde se encontraban Finn, Marceline y la Pf

Fionna ya estaba llegando a donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea y conforme se acercaba se sentía mas calor y se veía fuego saliendo por todos lados

Fi- Que no sea muy tarde

Fl- ¿Oye a donde vas?

Fi- ¡Flambo que coincidencia ponme el hechizo antifuego rápido!

Fl- Esta bien no te esponjes Shuter Mojatensha Mukatatuta Makenda

Fi- ¡Gracias!- continuo corriendo hasta que por fin pudo ver la pelea- ¡¿pero que?!

La Pf se encontraba arrodillada sin fuerzas frente a Finn que tenia su espada de sangre sobre su cuello mientras sostenía la de cristal con la otra, a su lado estaba Marceline que veía con malicia la escena sosteniendo su bajo y alrededor de ellos estaban varias botellas de agua vacías

Fi- ¿Que hace Finn con mi espada y por que Marceline esta con el?

Finn y Marceline no se habían percatado de la presencia de Fionna ya que estaba tras unas rocas

F- Es hora de terminar con esto de unas vez por todas

Fi- No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas- dijo a manera de susurro

Ma- Vamos Finn hazlo

Finn solo volteo a ver a Marceline y luego a la Pf

Pf- No lo hagas, lo lamento

F- Lo siento...

(unos momentos antes)

Pf- Esto será divertido- dijo al sacar fuego de sus manos

Finn rápidamente ataco a la Pf con su espada pero la Pf logro evitar el ataque para luego lanzarle una bola de fuego a Finn que pudo bloquear con la espada de Fionna, la Pf empezó a lanzarle continuas bolas de fuego que esquivaba y bloqueaba

Pf- ¡Ya quédate quieto!

F- ¡Oblígame!

La Pf ya se estaba hartando por lo que empezó a lanzar mas bolas de fuego que Finn apenas y podía esquivar, en un momento de descuido le dio en la mano haciendo que soltara la espada de Fionna, la Pf aprovecho para agarrarla y ya que era cristal mágico no se derretía

F- ¿Como es posible que me lastimes si tengo el hechizo?

Pf- Sabia que te pondrías ese hechizo así que yo conjure otro hechizo para que pudiera lastimarte mi fuego, pero para hacerlo mas interesante sera espada contra espada

F- Me parece bien - ambos empezaron a pelear con la espada, Pf lo ataco de manera diagonal pero bloqueo el ataque a tiempo y rompió su defensa para contraatacarla pero detuvo su estocada- eres buena

Pf- Gracias

F- Pero no lo suficiente para derrotar al maestro- siguieron peleando espada contra espada atacando y bloqueando hasta que la Pf le dio un corte profundo en el brazo haciendo que soltara su espada y luego le dio otro corte en ambas piernas haciendo que cayera al piso- ¡AAAAAAAHHHH,!

Pf- Este es tu fin- estaba a punto de lanzarle el ataque final pero Marceline salió de su escondite y la golpeo con su bajo noqueándola por un momento

Ma- ¿Estas bien?

F- Te tardaste

Ma- Lo siento, estaba disfrutando mucho del espectáculo

Pf- ¡Maldita vampiro!- empezó a crecer en su forma de titán

Ma- ¿Quieres jugar rudo? pues juguemos- ella se convirtió en el monstruo gigante de tentáculos en el que solía transformarse

Ambas chicas empezaron a pelear mientras Finn seguía en el piso observando

F- Tengo que hacer algo y rápido... ¡el agua!- se quito su mochila y saco como 6 botellas de agua- tengo que buscar la manera de acercarme sin morir incinerado, de que sirve este maldito hechizo si aun así me quema, eso es ¡Marceline!

Ma- ¡¿Que quieres Finn?! ¡ estoy ocupada!- le respondió mientras le daba un gancho derecho a Pf

F- ¡Ya se como detenerla! ¡la gema de su cabeza es lo que le proporciona su poder, si la rompes...!

Ma- ¡Regresara a su tamaño original y...!

F- ¡Podremos arrojarle el agua para así debilitarla y...!

Ma- ¡Acabar con esto!- se preparo para golpear la gema, con sus tentáculos agarro los brazos de la Pf evitando que pudiera bloquearla y el que le quedaba libre lo preparo y lanzo el golpe dándole a la gema de la cabeza de la Pf, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la gema se quebró y luego se rompió en varios pedazos haciendo que la Pf se debilitara y regresara a su forma original al igual que Marceline

Finn se acerco con las botellas y empezó a arrojarle el agua haciendo que gritara y se debilitara aun mas de lo que estaba

Pf- ¡AAAAAAHHHH!

El dolor fue tan fuerte que termino tirada en el piso mientras sentía como le seguía cayendo el agua encima, cuando dejo de sentir el agua se arrodillo y al alzar la cabeza vio que Finn tenia su espada justo al lado de su cuello

F- Esto se termina aquí

Pf- No por favor no lo hagas cometí un error al hacer esto y me arrepiento, me lo merezco pero por favor déjame vivir- la Pf esta llorando descontroladamente

F- Es hora de terminar con esto de unas vez por todas

Ma- Vamos Finn hazlo

Finn solo volteo a ver a Marceline y luego a la Pf

Pf- No lo hagas, lo lamento

F- Lo siento... - levanto su espada para dar el golpe final, solamente tenia que bajar su espada con cierta velocidad pero no lo hacia- no... no... no puedo- bajo su espada lentamente y se la puso en la mochila- no puedo hacerlo

Ma- ¿De que hablas?

F- No puedo matarla no soy capaz... vete

Pf- ¿Que?

F- Vete antes de arrepentirme y esta vez no quiero volver a saber nada de ti

Pf- Gra- gracias- dijo para luego retirarse corriendo

F- Termino, todo termino

Ma- Espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta

F- Yo también... ¡Sofia!- corrió a donde estaba la jaula que tenia encerrada a Sofia, la abrió de un golpe y la tomo en brazos- ¡Gracias a Glob estas bien!

S- ¡Papi tenia miedo!

F- Tranquila, ya todo paso

A lo lejos estaba Fionna que veía enternecida la escena y como ya no pudo resistir mas salió de su escondite para correr a Finn y Sofia y abrazarlos a ambos

S- ¡Mami!

Fi- Aquí esta mami

Marceline solo veía conmovida como se abrazaba la feliz familia

(una semana después)

Después de todo lo que había pasado ya todo estaba tranquilo, en el patio trasero del palacio del Dulce Reino estaban Finn, Fionna y Sofia vestidos elegantemente ya que se tomarían su primera foto familiar, la Dp es la que iba a tomar a la foto, Finn y Fionna estaban abrazados mientras sostenían a Sofia entre los dos

Dp- Muy bien ¿ya están listos?

F/Fi- Si

Dp- Digan chocolate

F/Fi/S- Chocolate

*Clic*

Dp- Salió perfecta una mas

Fi- Finn debo decirte algo importante

F- ¿Que pasa?

Dp- Ahora digan menta

F/Fi/S- Menta

Fi- Estoy embarazada otra vez

F- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

*clic*

FIN

Al fin, antes que nada perdón por tardarme tanto pero me dejaron de proyecto en la escuela escribir un cuento y no podía concentrarme en dos historias a la vez, lamentablemente este fic llego a su fin, pero no se preocupen, mi imaginación sigue activa como para otro fic mas largo, gracias a todos por leer mi historia y sin nada mas que decir me despido

Richie3f fuera


End file.
